


Seasons Change

by ultraviolentae



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, TYSM for 200 kudos wOA, proper smut in 2nd chap, sorry if there's any typos, this is hella long so its hard to make sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentae/pseuds/ultraviolentae
Summary: The story of how Jaehwan fell in love with his roommate





	1. the getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i never wrote such a big one shot in my life i just hope it isn't messy!! I tried my best with this so i really hope everyone likes it, the love i got in my tiny one shot gave me motivation to keep writing this until the end (which is a miracle since i'm lazy as hell) <333

**J** aehwan still remembers the face of disgust Minhyun had shown the second he stepped inside his new dorm.

He knew the boy beforehand, everyone knew Minhyun the best swimmer around that had a body to die for. Everyone either adored or was jealous of him, there was no in between. Jaehwan was the latter, Minhyun almost made him feel bad about the way he lived his life. Almost.

He was the type to stay inside all day to play games or watch random YouTube videos, sometimes he would forget to eat a meal the whole day. Even so, he still studied hard and put school before anything else, he still had his priorities set straight.

The other didn’t talk much and, when he did, it was to nag him about something. Clean your side of the room, go eat, go shower, clean your clothes, go study, go out. Sometimes Jaehwan just ignored it, others he teased the older by calling him mom. Minhyun would roll his eyes and stop nagging him right away, it amused Jaehwan a bit more than it should to tease the other.

Sometimes the older would come home late when Jaehwan was about to fall asleep, his hair still wet from practice, and jump onto his bed. Jaehwan wondered if it all payed off, if he loved swimming that much. Minhyun was tired but a smile would still linger on his lips, like he was satisfied about being utterly exhausted. Jaehwan never truly understood that, perhaps it was because he didn’t have something he was truly passionate about. The closest thing he had to compare was the satisfaction of winning a game after hours of losing over and over again.

It was then that Jaehwan started to see the other differently, as a hyung rather than a stranger he was forced to share a room with. Seeing him so focused and dedicated to something made him want to do the same, even if it was with his grades and not a hobby. He wanted to work so hard he felt exhausted, a good type of exhausted.

Minhyun’s friends came over a lot, they’d give a respectful bow before forgetting his existence completely. Jaehwan learnt to ignore their presence too, but he wished the other would at least ask for permission before filling their already tiny dorm with extra four unknown people. He wondered if he should invite his own friends over just to spite his roommate, he probably would at some point, a tiny payback never hurt nobody.

Overall, living with Minhyun was just fine. They never really had a fight since they simply ignored each other most of the time even if they lived just a few meters apart. It was working pretty well considering how different the two were, Jaehwan wondered if that was going to last very long.

 

 

Daniel, Ong and Jisung lived together in a dorm nearby, the room was a bit bigger than his but everything was still very cramped. Plus, Daniel decided that it’d be a great idea to bring his cat along to university, which made the room look even smaller. He thanked god he wasn’t claustrophobic or he’d probably kill himself the moment he stepped inside.

“Look who’s here!” Jisung shouted, the other two males looked up from their books and smiled widely. The three of them gave him a hug and Jaehwan sat down near the cat.

“What’s up?” he said while playing with the cat’s fur, a soft purr was heard and he giggled at that.

“Nothing new, exams are far away but we don’t wanna fuck up like last time so we were studying and Jisung was trying to clean up the mess.” Daniel yawned and sat next to him, Ong following. “You?”

“Same old, Minhyun comes home every day and finds something to nag about. At least our room is clean and organized, that’s the only good aspect.” He chuckles. “Halloween coming up soon.”

“Yup! You gonna dress up this year?” Jisung said as he folded a piece of cloth.

“I don’t know, I have to see. There’s always the option of going as myself.”

“I want copyrights.” The oldest glared at him and everyone laughed. “You’re uglier so the costume fits better.”

Jaehwan gasped loudly pretending to be offended, Jisung simply chuckled and sat with the rest. “Let’s ask the cat who’s the ugliest.” He offered and Daniel laughed loudly.

“Rooney, who’s the ugliest of them all?” Daniel patted the cat’s back so he’d move, it took a while but Rooney finally started to walk forward. Everyone was staring expectantly every move it’d make, when it finally snuggled against Jisung leg, the boys started laughing hysterically even Jisung joined. “There you have your answer.”

“Disappointed but not surprised.” Was all the older said before going back to cleaning the messy room.

Jaehwan had met Jisung in one of his classes, they soon became close it only took a few weeks for the older to invite him over. It was then that he met Ong and Daniel, who he best friended quickly as well. Soon enough, they were a group and would meet every day at the cafeteria to eat together, it then evolved into meeting every Friday evening to hangout downtown. Jaehwan couldn’t be happier.

 

 

Halloween came. Many people went out to party dressed in weird costumes, it wasn’t even like the actual tradition, no one went around asking ‘trick or treat’. They lived in Korea not America anyways, it was just another excuse for everyone to go out and have fun.

Jaehwan had planned to go out with his friends, but didn’t even bother getting himself a costume. So what? He didn’t even have enough money to eat as much as he wanted, plus he was too lazy to buy a cheap funny costume from a store nearby.

Minhyun came inside the room with what looked like his regular swimming clothes and the younger furrowed his eyebrows. “What even is your costume?”

“Michael Phelps.” The other didn’t even bother looking at him in the eyes, he was too busy making his bed.

“Ahh, I’m sure everyone will get that one right away.” He chuckled.

The older turned around with an annoyed expression. “And what is yours supposed to be? You’re literally just wearing casual clothes.”

“That’s the whole point.” He smirked. “I’m being myself, my face is scary enough, ain’t it?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes and finished doing his bed. He grabbed his bag quickly but, just before he shut the door behind him, he murmured something. “You’re not even ugly.”

And then the door was slammed shut. Jaehwan blinked once, twice, before it hit him. He probably wasn’t supposed to have heard that, he probably hadn’t even heard it right because why would the Hwang Minhyun say that to him. He wouldn’t, so Jaehwan simply told himself he heard it wrong.

 

“Seriously? Couple costumes and I’m left out?” Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows, he wanted to pretend he wasn’t offended but, truth was, he actually felt very much left out. Jisung and Daniel were dressed as cats while Ong was a dog.

“You can be our owner!” Ong smiled brightly and rubbed his face on the other shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He rolled his eyes and decided to not get too pressed over the matter, in the end they were roommates so of course they had more time to plan this out.

Jisung pouted before following him to the drinks tent, Jaehwan asked for a beer since he didn’t really plan on getting wasted. Daniel and Ong didn’t seem to have the same thought in mind, they were already all over the vodka shots and Jisung watched the scene with amusement. “So, you’re not actually mad are you?”

“A bit.” Jaehwan sighed. “I’ll get over it, it’s not a big deal.” Jisung simply patted his shoulder as an apology before going near the two almost drunk boys and begging them to stop drinking.

Jaehwan stayed in his corner with his back pressed against the street lamp nearby the tent. “Maybe I should get drunk, I already feel bored.” However he didn’t move and simply observed his surroundings carefully. The other three boys were already giggling a bit way too loud for it to be normal, even Jisung seemed to be tipsy.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Once he turned around he was faced with a man using swimming glasses, Jaehwan almost let out a scream but soon figured out who it was. “Alone here? Where are your friends?” Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Firstly, you scared me Jesus Christ. Secondly…” Jaehwan moved his eyes to look at his friends swallowing their drinks like vacuum cleaners. “One of us has to stay sober.”

Minhyun hummed, a playful smirk on his face. “Must be boring.”

“Indeed.” The younger said with a deep sigh. “And where are your friends?”

“I’m waiting for them to come, if you see a boy dressed as Lady Gaga please do tell me.” Both of them laugh loudly, Minki would never lose an opportunity to dress like his favourite idol. He’d probably come dressed up as Lady Gaga in the latest American Horror Story season, just because it’s Halloween. “Hope you have fun tonight, film them while they’re drunk, it’s amusing at least. Plus you can bribe them with it.”

Jaehwan chuckled. “I will, and then I’ll show you just for the laughs.”

“I’ll be waiting excitedly to see that content.” Minhyun smirked before drifting his eyes towards another direction with a big smile. “Aron! You’re here!” the other male hugged Minhyun briefly. “I’ll get going now, see ya.” Was all he said before disappearing with Aron by his side.

 

The dorm’s alarm roared waking Minhyun from his beauty sleep, he looked to his side to find the bed empty and groaned. Worst timing Kim Jaehwan. He locked the door like they were to do in situations like these and sat on his bed waiting for whatever was coming, which he had no clue would be.

Finally a voice was heard through the loudspeaker, it was one of the students in charge of the dorm. “There has been an incident at campus, dorms are being broken into and robbed. Whoever gets on these people’s way is getting seriously hurt. I mean that, they have guns. Please do not be a smartass and try to be funny by leaving your room. Stay safe.”

Minhyun gulped and quickly started looking for his phone, after minutes of messing the entire room upside down, he finally found it and clicked on his roommate’s number. Jaehwan picked it almost right away, which was a first.

“Where are you?” Minhyun asked casually as he tried to not show how worried he actually was. On the other end of the line all that was heard in response was CLC’s ‘Where are you’ being sung by Jaehwan. “Yah! Cut it out, I’m being serious here!”

“D’awww, is hyung finally giving a shit about me?”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “There’s a fucking robber on campus right now and he’s going around hurting anyone that gets in his way. So, naturally, I’m worried about my clumsy roommate who can’t take care of himself properly. Again, where are you?”

“Daniel’s crib.” He giggled.

“Are you high?”

“Drunk, but you get a star for the effort.”

“Whatever, just do not leave his house till tomorrow morning.”

“What are you gonna do if I do?” the moment Jaehwan finished talking a beep heard through the phone’s speakers notifying him that the other had hung up on him.

From the other side of the room Daniel’s ringtone started playing loudly. “It’s Minhyun.” Daniel snorted before accepting the call.

“Hi, please do not let Jaehwan leave your apartment till morning. Thank you.” Minhyun spoke so fast that the other almost didn’t understand what he had just said.

“Okay..?” and then the call was over. Daniel stared at the screen with his eyebrows raised for a while before turning to Jaehwan. “Heck, he seems to care a lot about you for someone who you say dislikes you a lot.”

“It’s just how he is, he makes me clean my side of the room and eat if he noticed I spent the whole day without eating. It, like, annoys him when other people don’t lead a good lifestyle like him or something.”

The others hummed. “Suppose that makes sense, yeah.” Jisung shrugged.

 

The door slams shut late night, it isn’t something out of the ordinary. What is, are the quiet sobs that fill the awfully quiet room.

Jaehwan perks up and open his eyes to see the older pressed against the door with tears running down his face. His body falls to the floor and he curls on himself like a ball, the sight breaks Jaehwan’s heart. Minhyun was always so strong, never seemed to mind extra pressure, Jaehwan wondered what had happened so bad that would leave him like that.

He gets up and crunches down in front of Minhyun placing his hand softly on the other’s wrist. “Hey, what’s wrong?” his voice was gentle and careful, like Minhyun was made of glass.

He doesn’t respond, just grabs the younger closer and sobs onto his shirt. They stay like that for a while, Jaehwan playing with the black locks to calm Minhyun down the best he could. When the crying seemed to quiet down, Jaehwan dares to ask the same question again. “What happened?”

Minhyun lifts his head, his eyes puffy and red but he still manages to look like a model. “I fell for a boy.” He murmurs before starting to sob once again. Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows, why was he crying over that?

“Were you rejected?” Jaehwan wondered who in their right mind would reject Minhyun. He was convinced even heterosexual males would be all over him, to be quite honest.

“It’s… It’s not that.” The other shakes his head violently and grabs Jaehwan’s shirt tighter. “Tell me something funny.” Minhyun almost begs as he wipes a tear that threatens to fall.

Jaehwan hums as he thinks of a funny story he can share with the boy, once he finds one he smiles and clears his throat. “Okay, I once was having a hook-up with this dude and, at that time, I still had braces. Beautiful sight to think of, I know.” Both chuckle. “Well, I was sucking his dick-“

Next to him Minhyun chokes on his own spit and starts coughing loudly, the younger laughs at the reaction. “Keep going.” He finally croaks out once the coughing stops

“As I was saying, I was blowing him and somehow the wire from my braces comes out of place. Like I still don’t know how, it’s the biggest mystery of my life.” Minhyun giggles. “So there was I tryina finish my duties when all I wanted to do was heck what had just happened inside my mouth”

“Such a giver.” The older teases.

“Indeed I am.” Jaehwan winks before continuing. “Afterwards we were both laying in bed together as I called my dentist, we tried so badly not to laugh when they asked me why my braces went out of place. I just said I was eating, but they obviously had to ask what, and oh boy I couldn’t it in anymore and neither could he. My dentist hated me for about a month after that, I swear she’d look at me like I was the least educated person she’d ever had to lay her eyes on.”

They both laugh for a while before everything goes quiet, Minhyun is calm and Jaehwan can feel it since his body is way more relaxed than before. The younger doesn’t dare make a sound, instead he keeps playing with the other’s hair and it isn’t until Minhyun breaks the silence that he stops. “Thank you.” His voice comes to small, so fragile, Jaehwan feels his heart hurt.

He thought about what was making Minhyun feel so bad about liking a boy, there were so many possibilities and each worse than the other. “It’s nothing.” He smiles and Minhyun cuddles himself on the younger’s body. If Jaehwan wasn’t so sleep deprived he would’ve probably stayed awake because of the awfully uncomfortable position, but university can be a total bitch and he’s tired from studying so sleep comes easy.

 

 

They don’t talk about the night every again. Minhyun apologised the morning after as he watched Jaehwan struggle to get up, his back was cracking at every movement he’d make. Jaehwan shrugged it off, saying that it really wasn’t a problem, Minhyun still didn’t seem convinced.

It had been weeks, the older seemed to be perfectly normal but the glint in his eyes had died. He’d come home from practice looking dead, no smile on his lips, no nothing. It felt weird, even to Jaehwan. That wasn’t Minhyun, he looked fine but something was off, Jaehwan couldn’t pin point what though. Had his motivation died down? Was it the stress from the boy he had mentioned?

Worst of all, Jaehwan felt as if he couldn’t help because it wasn’t his place. They weren’t friends, they were roommates who barely even talked to each other. It was frustrating to say the least.

 

“Minhyun looks weird lately.” Jaehwan blurts out while hanging at Daniel’s apartment.

“Has he cut his hair short again? Did he dye it blonde?” Ong perks up.

“No like… Like he’s sad or something.” He presses his lips together forming a straight line. “I wanna ask but I shouldn’t, right? We ain’t friends.”

Jisung finally seems interested, he puts his book down and crouches nearer to the younger. “You should ask, if he says he doesn’t wanna talk about it then don’t push it. But show him you care, I’m sure he’ll feel better.”

It was odd, because he did care, he cared if Minhyun was acting weird. That itself was weird enough for him, he just wanted the natural order of things back, Minhyun was supposed to be confident and motivated and Jaehwan was supposed to not give a single shit about the other. Part of him knew the latter was irreversible at that point, but he still hoped it was.

“Okay. Okay yeah, I will.” Jaehwan smiled slightly before going back to petting Roony. Asking couldn’t possibly hurt, right?

 

“Minhyun?” Jaehwan says after about ten minutes of overthinking what he was going to say. The older looks at him from his bed. “Are you okay?”

“Uh.” Minhyun chuckles. “Why? Do I look not okay?”

“Kinda? Something is different, just thought I’d ask, I don’t know.” He’s already regretting everything, but Minhyun smiles fondly and he forgets about that.

“It’s nothing I can’t manage, I gotta figure myself out, that’s all.”

Jaehwan doesn’t think this time, the words slip without his permission. “Is this about the boy?” he asks and Minhyun looks petrified, as if he had expected Jaehwan to have forgotten all about that.

“Well, sort of? It’s complicated really. I’m not ready to talk about it.” Minhyun plays with his bedsheets. “Thanks for asking, though.”

“That’s okay, you don’t need to tell me anything.” He smiles softly at the older before picking his phone up and going back to doing whatever he was doing before, which apparently was watching a video of two snakes fighting. Typical.

 

After saying goodbye to his friends, Jaehwan came back to his dorm ready to procrastinate throughout the whole winter vacation. Most people left so the dorm was quiet and peaceful, sometimes it could get boring but at least he would get proper rest to start the year full of energy.

It had been years since he had last spent his Christmas with his family, perhaps three or four. He had expected things to be this way, he knew coming out to his family would only bring bad things but he was an adult now and he couldn’t be scared anymore. Plus, he couldn’t handle another year of hearing the same question about girls. It had happened so out of the blue, in one their family Christmas dinner a few years back Jaehwan simply blurted out that he was gay before he would chicken out. Which resulted in a very awkward rest of evening.

They hadn’t officially kicked him out, but Jaehwan recognized he made things awkward by simply entering the room, so he shut himself away from his family. His mother would still speak to him, though, and payed for the university fees. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of his relatives.

The boy shut the door behind him and moved towards his bed, what he wasn’t expecting was his roommate laying in his own bed while reading a book. Jaehwan screamed startling Minhyun who threw the book across the room. “What are you doing here?!” Jaehwan’s voice came an octave higher.

“What? Can I not be here? Christ, Jaehwan, my soul left my body for two seconds there.” The older got up to grab his book before returning to his original position.

“Well, just thought you’d be gone during this vacation.” He murmured and sat down. Minhyun hadn’t shut up about meeting his parents and how much he missed them for the past months when his friends came over, it made no sense for him to be there.

Minhyun simply shrugged and kept on reading his book quietly, Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows but decided he shouldn’t press further. It wasn’t his place to do so.

“Want to go out today?” Minhyun broke the silence and Jaehwan perked up.

“Did you just ask me out?” the younger smirked playfully and Minhyun flipped him off.

“Shut up, like do you want to go to the Christmas market?”

“Sure, why not.” Jaehwan smiled and the other nodded and, once again, went back to reading.

 

It was snowing outside, everything was covered in a soft layer of white. Both boys walked next to each other shivering from the awfully cold weather, not even the ridiculous amount of clothes they put on could save them from the chilly air.

Jaehwan looks to his side, Minhyun’s nose is red and his skin pale as paper, he looked ethereal almost like a Disney prince. The younger smiles under his face mask, even if the other was grumpy he still managed to look good.

The walk to the bus station was thankfully not very long, Jaehwan couldn’t feel his fingers even if they were stuffed inside the pocket of his warm jacket. Minhyun’s face almost got way too pale to be normal by the time they finally reached the station, the younger offered him his face mask but the other gently declined saying the bus would come soon enough.

He wasn’t wrong, the white vehicle emerged soon enough and they could finally warm up. Jaehwan grunted slightly, the windows were foggy because of the temperature difference so he couldn’t look outside like he would usually. Not that the ride downtown was long, but he got bored very easily and he hadn’t brought his headphones.

“Minhyun.” Jaehwan poked the other. “I’m bored.”

“Okay. And?” Minhyun’s poker face didn’t change one bit.

The younger groaned. “Let’s talk, or play a game.”

“Can’t you wait ten minutes?”

“No.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “How old are you again? Five?”

“Times four, yes.” Jaehwan smirked and the younger rolled his eyes again. “Are your friends gone this vacation?”

“Yeah, either went to visit the family or their girlfriends.” Minhyun shrugged and, once again, Jaehwan wondered why Minhyun didn’t do like them and spent Christmas with his relatives. He kept his mouth shut, though.

“That’s shit. Mine did too, I feel the pain.” He sighed. “Gets pretty damn boring at times.”

“So you’ve never gone home during Christmas?” the other suddenly seemed interested.

“Haven’t done that for a few years, so yeah, I spend my Christmas in here alone basically.”

“Sounds pretty damn shitty.” Minhyun’s eyes seemed to get sad at that.

“I’m used to it, don’t worry.” Jaehwan chuckled and played with the hem of his shirt.

The older sighed loudly, his body melting on the bus seat. “I guess I will have to as well.”

 

Jaehwan was used to the sea of people at the market since he visited it every year, Minhyun however seemed like he was going to pass out at any second. “You okay there?” the younger asked worriedly when Minhyun started breathing loudly next to him.

“Uh? Yeah, yeah just… Is it always like this?”

“Sometimes worse, actually.”

“What the fuck.” He whispered and Jaehwan laughed loudly.

The older grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist and pushed through the crowd trying to find a better place, nobody seemed to mind a handsome guy pushing them around. _The perks of being born beautiful_ , Jaehwan thought.

Minhyun finally stopped when they reached a little park, it still had people but very few compared to the rest. They didn’t talk, simply stared up at the now dark sky.

It was so odd how the silence was so comforting to him, perhaps Jaehwan was already used to being this way with the other since they barely ever talked even if they shared a room. Even so, for such a talkative person like him, it made no sense to feel so okay with being quiet and still. Minhyun seemed to have that effect on him, both his heart and mind seemed to slow down for once when Jaehwan was around him.

“Want a drink?” the older asked out of the blue making Jaehwan giggle.

“Why does it always sound like you’re hitting on me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He smiled widely. “But do you?”

“Hell yes, I know a good alcohol stand nearby.”

Both of them stood up, Jaehwan led the way through the crowd this time while Minhyun followed like a child. The owner already knew the younger so they chatted for a few minutes as the older stood awkwardly waiting to get his drink. Once they finally stopped Minhyun turned around and apologised for losing track of time to which he only smiled.

“Here are your warm wine!” the man behind the counter announced with two cups in his hands.

“Thank you Donghan, we can catch up later!” Jaehwan waved and started walking towards a free table.

They sat once again in silence while drinking, Minhyun observed their surroundings and Jaehwan observed him. “Can I ask you why you’re not with your family right now?” Jaehwan blurts out without thinking, the older doesn’t answer right away. “Did you do that to see the boy you talked about?”

“What? God no, I ain’t sixteen anymore I wouldn’t trade my family for a crush. But it does indirectly relate to him.”

“I see.” The younger sips on his drink. “Should I ask why again, or you don’t want to share?”

Minhyun seems hesitant, they walk a couple of meters before he finally speaks up. “I told my family I liked someone. They were happy, I usually focus on studying not relationships. But then I told them he was a boy… Uh, yeah, you can guess the rest.”

Jaehwan hummed, he had been there. Well, was, because technically his family still disliked him for liking boys not girls. “But did they throw you out?”

“Sort of, they just said don’t come back if it isn’t an emergency. Also said I should start looking for a job, which probably means they’re planning on not paying for my expenses soon.” He shrugged but his eyes were glassy.

“Fuck, I’m really sorry to hear that.” Jaehwan patted his back, Minhyun smiled at the gesture.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll get used to it.”

The younger smiled back and nodded. “You will, if I did so can you.”

 

 

Minhyun came inside the room wearing a ridiculously adorable sweater, it had reindeers and small Santas sewed on it. Jaehwan wanted to make a sarcastic remark about how childish the piece of clothing was but he seemed to have lost his aptitude to speak at the sight.

“I got you a Christmas gift.” The other said as he shoved a neatly wrapped box on Jaehwan’s hands.

The younger stared at it with his mouth hanging open. “Damn, I feel like such an ass right now.”

“Why?” Minhyun asked as he sat opposite to him on his own bed.

“Because I got you nothing.” He pouted, how could he have guessed that his roommate that seemed to hate his ass would buy him something for Christmas?”

“If you feel too bad then just buy one later, I don’t really care.” He shrugged and flopped onto his bed, Jaehwan looked at the present in his hands still stunned. He had no clue what to do, what could he buy his roommate that he barely knew? What was something that wouldn’t be offensive and still somewhat helpful?

Sometimes Jaehwan really hated how nice and considerate Minhyun was. Wasn’t he tired of being perfect just yet?

 

 

“So, what do you do for New Year’s Eve?” the older puts his book down and looks at Jaehwan curiously.

“I just stay here, usually watching TV.” Minhyun doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer but nods nevertheless.

“Right, that will do. I’ll buy food so we can have a mini party.”

Jaehwan chuckles, not looking at the other. “If you want to, I’ve grown used to not preparing anything so you don’t have to do that because you pity me.”

“So full of yourself, I just don’t want to start 2017 in a depressing way.” He grabs his book again. “Can you go with me get the food?”

“Are you scared to go out alone?” Jaehwan raises his eyebrow.

“It can get very creepy in winter, I can barely see what’s ahead of me.” The older admits, Jaehwan giggles slightly before accepting the invitation.

 

The store was basically empty, the two felt compelled to whisper to not break the peaceful quietness. Minhyun looked through list and then started running around the store with Jaehwan following with the basket, the older kept throwing more and more things inside without a word and running away to get more.

“Do you really need all this for a mini party?”

“Well, it’s for the whole week actually. We need to eat.” Minhyun explained as he read the label of a can of sausages. “You probably would live off cookies but I won’t let you.”

Jaehwan chuckled and he felt his body heat rise up, which was odd since the store was barely warmer than outside. “You aren’t wrong.”

Once the older was finally satisfied, Jaehwan could barely hold the basket with his two arms. “Is it heavy or are you weak?” Minhyun teased.

“Both.” He cried out. “Can we go now, please?”

The other nodded before heading to the cashier and paying for everything without a word. Jaehwan watches with awe as Minhyun put the things inside the bag meticulously, usually he would just stuff everything inside.

“Let’s go.” Minhyun shoved one of the bags on Jaehwan’s face and walked outside without another word.

Jaehwan ran after him with the bag dangling on his hand, not caring about if what was inside would break.

“Idiot! Don’t run like that, I put eggs inside.”

“You’re the idiot thinking putting eggs in my bag was a good idea.”

Minhyun stared at him for a few seconds before groaning. “Okay, fine, I admit that was a stupid idea. Let’s switch.”

They walked the fastest they could back to the dorm, Minhyun grabbed his bag carefully like it was his baby while Jaehwan let it dangle around like before. Both of them let out a satisfied sigh once the warmth of the building evolved them, the days seemed to be getting colder and colder.

Jaehwan was getting ready to go up the stairs before Minhyun called out his name like a mother calling her child who had done something terribly wrong. “I need the food, and I need your help.”

“Me?! In the kitchen?! You’re nuts.” He protested but walked towards the other nevertheless.

“You won’t be doing much, worry not.” Minhyun grabbed the bag Jaehwan was carrying and started walking in the kitchen’s direction. “Coming or not?” he questioned once he noticed the younger hadn’t moved from its place.

He woke up from his daze and followed Minhyun. “Ah, yeah, sorry.”

 

Cooking with Minhyun was more fun than Jaehwan originally thought, he didn’t do much apart from giving the older what he needed and cleaning the place but watching Minhyun was amusing enough. He would curse under his breath as well as make little noises of contentment and annoyance, Jaehwan wished his eyes could film the moment.

The end product was amazing, not only it looked like it had come out of a MasterChef show but also tasted like heaven on earth. “This is so damn good, Minhyun!” Jaehwan closed his eyes and hummed.

“Thank you.” The other smiled widely before eating as well.

They sat eating next to each other in the empty kitchen, all that could be heard was the loud slurping noises made by the younger. Minhyun seemed awfully quiet, which meant it was bad since the boy was already a quiet person to begin with. “Everything’s alright?” Jaehwan asked and the other perked up.

“Could be better, I guess.” He sighed. “Mom called to tell me to get a job before spring holiday.”

Jaehwan hummed. “What a great Christmas present.”

“Indeed.”

 

The TV was on quietly playing a random End of Year show, there were only a few minutes left till midnight but everything was super quiet. Minhyun gulped down the drink in one go and Jaehwan observed him carefully. “Doesn’t this depress you?”

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows and sips on the beer.

Minhyun looks out of the window with lost eyes. “It’s so quiet.”

“I like quiet sometimes.”

Minhyun doesn’t fight back and drinks again looking as numb as ever, Jaehwan wanted to pull him back to life, wanted him to be the cheerful smiley Minhyun he had once been. He cursed the world for discriminating so much, for ruining people’s happiness over something they could not change.

The younger crawled closer to the other and hugged him sideways. “Everything will be fine.” He whispered against the fabric of Minhyun’s pajama. “Trust me.” When he looked up at him there were tears already falling down his face, the sight made Jaehwan’s heart break. “Trust me, hyung.”

He snapped out of his daze to stare at Jaehwan. “Hyung?”

“Well.” The younger let go and rubbed his nape. “That’s what you are.”

“You never called me that.” Minhyun stated, a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes and punched him softly on the shoulder. “I won’t ever again if you act like that.” He threatened and Minhyun let out a small giggle. “That’s better.”

Minhyun stared at the other’s eyes unmovingly and Jaehwan didn’t dare break his gaze. The TV suddenly got louder, there was the sound of people yelling with happiness and then fireworks went off in the background illuminating the dark room. They didn’t move from their place to look up at the fireworks, however.

And then there was a pair of lips pressed against Jaehwan’s, the younger gasped before relaxing his lips and kissing back. It was weird, but not bad, not at all. After a while, all the strangeness faded away, Minhyun grabbed the other’s face and deepened the kiss further.

Minhyun was kissing him like he was searching for something and still hadn’t found it, his body pressing down harder and harder until it was physically impossible for them get closer to each other. He still didn’t look satisfied, though.

His lips moved down to Jaehwan’s neck and he bit down hard, his body jerking once the younger gasped in surprised. He twirled his tongue softly over the place where he had placed his 'mark’ and Jaehwan couldn't help the quiet whimpers that left his lips at that.

It wasn’t until the older sucked on Jaehwan's nipple that the room stopped being quiet, the younger moaned loudly for the whole building to ear. Minhyun didn't say anything but replied by sucking harshly wanting the other to be vocal again, to which Jaehwan involuntarily complied.

Minhyun, it became clear, was a giver. Jaehwan didn't have time to repay him for anything before his shorts were being thrown somewhere in the dark letting his semi wet boxers on display. The younger breathed in sharply once Minhyun's warm fingers traced the tip of his dick though the boxers, it felt better than Jaehwan remembered, or maybe Minhyun was just good at everything.

"Can I?" the older tugged the boxers downs slightly, Jaehwan responded with a needy whine making Minhyun chuckle.

The room was warm, the now foggy windows were closed and two bodies inside a tiny room always made it very stuffy. However, Jaehwan still shook once he was freed from his boxers, the air suddenly feeling cool when in contact with his heat.

Minhyun's fingers felt like they were made feathers, every touch was gentle and soft even when his whole hand evolved him. Jaehwan let out a breathy moan as the older's hold tightened a little bit. "What do you want Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan could think of many things he wanted and yet, at that moment, his brain was blank. Blank except for one thing. "You."

He felt the older's shaky breath against the soft skin of his thigh, the answer seemed to have affected him more than Jaehwan thought it would. To be honest, Jaehwan never even thought he could have such a strong effect on someone like he was having with Minhyun that night, perhaps the other was seriously sensitive today.

Minhyun's hand moved down harshly, the younger breathed in sharply but didn't have time to regain his senses because the other was already moving his hand up and down quickly. "A-Ah!" he whimpered, his back arching painfully.

Suddenly there were a pair of lips against his, the kiss was messy and Jaehwan had saliva all over his mouth and chin but nothing mattered anymore. Not when everything felt so damn good.

The bubbly sensation he was very much familiar with started to form on the pit of his stomach, his legs started to shake slightly and his body jerked whenever Minhyun would move his hand a bit more harshly. Jaehwan didn't even feel like he was there, maybe this would be the closest to paradise he'd get, with his roommate’s hand on his dick pumping it like his life depended on it.

He came with a quiet shout, his mouth hung open allowing some strangled moans out. Minhyun slowed down steadily and let go of Jaehwan to get tissues to clean both of them up.

The younger lay in bed motionless feeling as if his soul had left his body completely because _damn_ , that was probably the best hand job of his life. _Who even got satisfied over hand jobs after they turned fifteen?_

"Are we gonna pretend this didn't happen tomorrow?" Jaehwan asked still a little bit out of breath.

Minhyun let out a small sigh followed by a shrug. "Probably."

 

Jaehwan woke up feeling cold, he opened his eyes and looked to his side to find Minhyun on the floor with his computer on his lap. He smiled and stretched successfully grabbing the other’s attention, Minhyun looked up at him with a soft smile before going back to doing whatever he was doing on his computer.

He did remember last night, he wanted the older about it but he knew it would probably make things awkward, so he doesn’t. Jaehwan gets up and grabs a piece of the now cold pizza from last night, he sits next to Minhyun and looks at the screen curiously. “Looking for a job?” He questions and the other simply hums in response. “Good luck.”

They stay that way, Jaehwan observing the other do his things as he silently eats. It isn’t until Minhyun nags the younger to shower that the room finally seems to come back to life.  He gets his things and leaves the room to go to the shared bathroom a few meters away, it seemed like it hadn’t been used since the last time Jaehwan had been there.

Once he came back, Minhyun was on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was once again in his numb state looking just as dead as last night. “Hyung.” He murmured, the other lifted his eyebrow and slowly turned his head towards him. “You look sad again.”

“That’s because I am.” He chuckled.

“Let’s go out, maybe that will cheer you up.”

“Did you just ask me out?” Minhyun smirked.

Jaehwan copied the look on his face and grabbed his wrist slightly. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

 

The university campus seemed like it had been painted all in white, there were barely any footprints to be seen apart from the two boy’s. “This place really gets deserted during Christmas time.” Minhyun says as he looks around. “I would’ve never thought.”

Jaehwan just chuckles, not knowing what to say. It was true, he barely ever saw anyone in the two weeks of Christmas vacation, whether it was at the dorm or outside. That was partly why he felt so lonely, not only he didn’t have his friend with him but also had a reduced amount of social contact. He might not look like a social kind of guy because of his hobbies, but he enjoyed the background noise of people chatting and laughing.

“Tell me about yourself.” Minhyun blurted out. “We don’t seem to know much about each other.”

“That’s because we never needed to interact.” Jaehwan’s eyebrow quirked up. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Any siblings?” he questioned to which Jaehwan replied with a no. “Any talents?”

“Uh, well I play the guitar and the flute? Oh and I sing, yeah.” The shorter shrugged. “I haven’t practiced in ages, though. No time and no motivation.”

Minhyun stopped walking and grabbed the other by the shoulder. “Really?! I love singing!” he smiled brightly. "You should sing something for me sometime.”

“Only if you do too.”

“Deal!” Minhyun shook the other’s hand. “Now?” He asked and Jaehwan nodded.

The older cleared his throat, letting out a few songs to warm himself up. Jaehwan watched his every move carefully as he waited for the other to sing, he wondered if he was any good because if he was, how many more talents could he possibly have?

His eyes widened once Minhyun finally opened his mouth to sing a popular Christmas carol, he sounded so calm and soothing, his voice could cure the sick and bring people back to life. Jaehwan could only stand in his place frozen like his surroundings with awe, his eyes never leaving Minhyun’s face.

When the other finally finished the song, he looked at Jaehwan expectantly waiting to hear his response. “Jesus Christ, that was beautiful.” He whispered and Jaehwan swore Minhyun’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. “No, seriously, I thought you’d be mediocre or something but that was so good.”

“You think lowly of me.” Minhyun gasped and put his hand on his chest dramatically. “Your turn.”

“I don’t have my guitar but maybe I can make this work.” He cleared his throat as well before letting the song float out of him with his eyes closed so he wouldn’t be distracted by Minhyun’s presence. It didn’t last long, though, since he had forgotten half of the song’s lyrics. “Uh yeah, that’s all I can remember.”

“That was so good! You have such a powerful voice, Adele is shaking.” Both of them started laughing in the middle of the deserted place. “And so am I, should we go back before we get a cold?”

Jaehwan simply nodded before starting to run without telling Minhyun who complained before running after him. Needless to say they came back home wet from constantly falling on the snow while running.

 

 

It was already mid February but the weather seemed brighter already, or perhaps it was just the happiness that was filling him at that very moment that made it seem that way.

Jaehwan ran up the stairs the fastest he could towards his room only to find it crowded with boys. “I got news Minhyun!” he yelled excitedly making everyone perk up. “Daniel’s dad needs a person to help him out at his store! It’s nearby and everything.”

Minhyun got up quickly with a look of disbelief. “Really?! Where, what store is it, when can I start?”

“Its five minutes by bus, you can go there tomorrow and do a small interview but I’m almost a hundred percent sure they’ll take you in. It’s an animal shop, they pay pretty well, though. Enough for you to live off it.”

“You checked?” the older chuckled and took the card on Jaehwan’s hands.

“Well, I had to make sure it was even worth telling you. But you can pay the uni and still have plenty of money for the rest.”

“Thank god this place is sort of cheap.” Minhyun whipped the fake tears from his eyes. “And I thank you for finding me such a good place.”

Suddenly the younger was being squeezed by Minhyun in a tight hug, it took very long till the other let go and let him breathe once again. Not that Jaehwan minded it very much, he was just happy to see Minhyun so relieved.

It was then that he remember his roommate’s friends were still inside the room, he bowed at them and smiled brightly before sitting on his bed. “We have to celebrate if I get the job.” Minhyun exclaimed and the others agreed. “You too Jaehwan, you should bring your friends along and everything. Especially Daniel, I want to thank him personally.”

He smiled once again. “Sure thing.”

 

His friends had obviously agreed to the invitation, they had never once declined an opportunity to go out and have fun. All Jaehwan hoped was that they’d behave properly, not get drunk and act like total idiots. “Please watch out for the amount of alcohol y’all are going to drink tonight.” He begged and the rest snickered.

“Why? You don’t want to show a bad imagine to your little crush?” Ong teased earning a slap on the back of his head by the younger.

Jaehwan hadn’t told them about the night, and Minhyun hadn’t mentioned it ever again. It was like it never happened, like he had dreamt it and that was the end of it. Somehow, though, his friends were understanding how close they had become during the two weeks they had spent alone. It was only natural they had bonded, they hadn’t had any other choice.

He didn’t even want to think about how he actually felt about the older, it didn’t matter what was to happen would happen, his main focus in life wasn’t getting it on with anyone and the same seemed to go for Minhyun. What really bothered him was if his fondness was reciprocated, if Minhyun was simply needy and drunk that one night. It shouldn’t bother him, but it sure did.

“Shut up, it’s not like that. I just don’t want people to think you guys are the typical drunk jocks or whatever. Everyone can tell Jisung is a good guy but you two… You look like you fuck girls for a hobby, which is definitely not true.”

“Excuse you.” Daniel scoffed dramatically. “That’s _exactly_ what my hobby is.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” The three of them said in unisound.

 

Jaehwan did not expect things to go how they did, he definitely did not expect for Daniel to flirt with Minki the whole night and ultimately take him home. That was certainly the highlight of the weird shit that had happened.

“I hope Minki knows Daniel is… well, straight?” Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows and looks at Minhyun who simply laughs.

“Oh, he knows, but a fuck is a fuck and Daniel is pretty damn attractive.”

“Daniel probably thinks Minki is a girl or something, with that pretty face and his drunken state I wouldn’t be surprised.” He sighs and sips on his drink. “Gonna be hella fun to tease him for this.”

“Take a picture for proof.” Minhyun elbows his ribs softly and the younger’s eyes widen with realisation.

“Good idea!” he exclaims as he snaps a quick shot of the two kissing. “He can’t deny it now.”

Then it was Dongho hitting on him out of the blue, which was simply odd since the boy had never shown interest in him in the slightest. He was suddenly all over him buying him drinks and putting his mouth in places it he shouldn’t, the worst part was that Jaehwan could barely push him away due to his muscular physique.

Lastly, it was the dirty looks Minhyun was giving them the whole time as if he was about to kill them if he snapped. Jaehwan was confused, but he wasn’t stupid, it was jealousy. That was the confusing part actually, because why would he feel that way?

Jaehwan couldn’t deny he liked it so after a while he decided to play the game with Dongho. He would touch him a bit too much as they chatted about the most random crap, Dongho was clearly out of it and wanted to get things over and done with, but Minhyun didn’t have to know that.

As time went by, Minhyun seemed to get more and more tense. Jaehwan smirked, his plan was actually working, it was clear he had an effect on Minhyun. The older swallowed down his drink and went to the bar to get more before mixing himself with the crowd in the middle of the club, Jaehwan couldn’t see where he was then.

Dongho hadn’t stopped trying to get inside his pants after all those hours of pushing and pulling by Jaehwan. “Aren’t you straight?” he finally asks.

“What?” the stronger male giggles. “Ah… Doesn’t matter.”

He leaned in and kisses the younger before he could dodge, Jaehwan grimaced and tried pushing away as quick as possible. Dongho didn’t resist and let him go, to his very big surprise. “Damnit Dongho, remind me to never drink with you.” He groaned. “I will _so_ tease you for this shit.”

The other male looked at him like a confused puppy not understanding a single word that was coming out of his mouth. Jaehwan rubbed the bridge of his nose and pushed the other male up towards the bathroom, from the corner of his eye he saw Minhyun’s familiar tall frame but he didn’t stop. He pushed Dongho inside the toilet and turned the tap on, he cupped his hands waiting till the cold water filled the space between his two hands. The next thing Dongho knew, he was having freezing water being thrown at his face.

“Wake the fuck up from your daze, and go home.” Jaehwan put his hands on his hips and took his phone out as Dongho cleaned his face. “I’ll call Jonghyun so he picks you up.”

The other doesn’t say much just grunts and flops onto the floor, Jaehwan chuckles at the sight and waits till Jonghyun picks up. It takes a while, he was probably already sleeping. The boy hadn’t come to the party for a reason, he wanted to study hard for the upcoming exams so it wouldn’t be surprising if he had passed out from exhaustion at that point.

“Hello?” a groggy voice came from the other side.

“Yes I’m so sorry but Dongho drank way too much and Minhyun drank as well. I have no clue where Aron is.” Jaehwan explains.

“Minki?”

“Not available.” He almost giggles but Jonghyun seems like he’d rather die at the moment so he keeps it inside.

“Give me ten minutes.” Jonghyun says and hangs up.

Jaehwan tsks and looks at Dongho on the floor. “You’re one troublesome dude, aren’t you?”

Dongho just hums before cuddling against a roll of toilet paper.

 

When Jaehwan entered his dorm’s building it was already dead quiet, he walked up the stairs carefully to not make much nose and opened his door. Before he knew it, he was being pushed against the wall. “Wha-“ He tried to speak but his mouth was covered by another and then he understood what was really happening.

His body relaxed automatically at the familiar touch, Minhyun’s hands were roamed all over his torso as if he was marking his territory. Jaehwan whimpered softly once the older grabbed his hips harshly against his body while he explored the other’s mouth. All his senses were on overdrive, Jaehwan felt his soul leave his body.

After a few minutes, Minhyun finally let him go and passed his fingers through his hair. He was clearly nervous and frustrated, pride bubbled inside of Jaehwan’s chest because he had done that to him. It felt good no matter how dangerous it was, after all it was like playing with fire, it could damage the bond they had created.

“Sorry.” The older murmured before sitting down on his bed with his hands hiding his face.

“Hyung.” Jaehwan tested his grounds, once Minhyun perked up with a softer look on his face he knew that it was okay for him to speak. “It’s okay, but you have to figure yourself out.”

“I know, that’s why I’m sorry.” He admitted with a sigh.

Jaehwan put his hands on the older’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Let’s just sleep, yeah?”

Minhyun nodded and smiled back.

 

 

The subject was once again buried deep down their heads, none ever dared mentioning what had happened. Jaehwan wanted Minhyun to figure himself out without any pressure, he knew how hard it was to understand yourself especially your sexuality. So he didn’t care, he lived his life like usual and treated Minhyun like a normal friend. It was weird, but it made things stable and drama free so he didn’t care.

One night, Minhyun comes back with his regular wet hair and swimming clothes, puts his bag down and sits in Jaehwan’s bed. “Ask me the question.” He says and doesn’t specify which question, but the younger knows what he’s referring to deep down.

He put his computer by the side and looks at him straight in the eyes. “What are you, Minhyun?”

The other gulps slightly and breathes in sharply before answering loud and clear. “Bisexual.”

Jaehwan smiles, nodding approvingly because the older was finally figuring himself out like he had promised. It wasn’t a big shocker, though, he had sort of expected that for an answer. “By the way, can you teach me how to swim one day?” Jaehwan asks once they’re back to their routine of doing their own thing quietly.

“Sure, you’re free this weekend?”

He wants to tell him he’s basically free every day, his friends are too busy with their school lives to do anything lately, plus he would always find time to hang with Minhyun. But he didn’t have to know that so he simply answers with a “Yeah.”

 

 

“You have to point at the ceiling with your elbow when your arm enters the water, you have to be graceful while swimming so your technique is good.” Minhyun explains patiently.

“Do I look graceful to you?” the younger rolls his eyes and huffs.

What he doesn’t expect is the other to actually take him seriously. “Actually, yes you do.” He shrugs. “So try harder.”

Jaehwan can’t hide how flustered the comment makes him feel, his whole face warms up and looks probably as red as tomato. He dives in and stars swimming trying his best to follow the tips Minhyun had given him, once he’s back to the initial point, Jaehwan looks up to the older for approval which is given by the big smile on Minhyun’s face.

They make it a regular thing, every Saturday evening they would go to the pool and Minhyun would help Jaehwan’s swimming techniques. It was a pleasant routine, Jaehwan usually would hate those but Minhyun made every routine in his life a good thing. He enjoyed the little routine they have of coming ‘home’ from their classes and staying in their own worlds while next to each other, he enjoyed the grocery shopping routine every two weeks, he enjoyed the knowing that every day at ten p.m. Minhyun would come home still wet from practice with some story to share and now he enjoyed the going swimming routine.

As time went by, Jaehwan barely needed the other’s help to swim but he wouldn’t dare tell him that. Minhyun probably knew anyways.

 

 

Jaehwan woke up to the noise of a loud sneeze, he groaned and looked to his side only to find Minhyun with a tissue box on his lap looking like a blanket burrito. “It’s April, Minhyun. What the fuck.” He groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

“Thanks for the help, asshole.”

“Ask for help in three hours when I feel like living.”

“Lucky for you, you don’t have a damn job.” Minhyun cries out and sneezes once again.

“You started like a month ago, and you’re already complaining?”

“Well you complain about life and you don’t even have a job, you barely study as well.”

“I’ve been living for twenty one years, it’s a hella hard job I tell you.” Jaehwan smirks and finally stands up to get some pills for his roommate.

“Fuck you, I’ve been alive for longer than you.” The older gives him a death stare. “Can you call up Daniel’s dad and tell him I’m sick?”

He gives him a look of disbelief but picks his phone up anyways. “Hi yes hello Mr. Kang, it’s Jaehwan! I would like to inform Minhyun has the flu and can’t work today.”

Minhyun watches at the other takes care of the matter for him with a swollen face, once the call ends he mutters a ‘Thank you’ before laying down in bed surrounded by used tissues.

“And I’m the gross one.”

“Give me a break, Jaehwan!” Minhyun shouts loudly, probably waking up half of the building up. Jaehwan backs away and lays down as well, sleep catching up to him quickly enough.

 

The younger opens the door slightly, Minhyun was still snoring very quietly inside which meant he hadn’t woken up. Jaehwan sighs in relief and steps inside with the warm soup in his hand, he puts it on top of the small table they rarely use and goes out to get a spoon. It was his way to say sorry to the boy for being so insensitive, he just didn’t know how bad Minhyun actually was feeling.

When he came Minhyun was staring at the wall, his eyes drifted towards the newcomer as soon as the door creaked open. “I brought you soup.” Jaehwan points at the bowl nearby awkwardly. “Sorry, for being a dick and all that.”

Minhyun smiles and shakes his head. “It’s okay, I feel better now anyways. But I’m sure starving.”

The other grabs the soup and walks towards him carefully, spilling the liquid on the floor was the last thing Jaehwan wanted, taking care of his hyung was already going to be an annoyingly hard task he didn’t need extra work on top of that.

“Thank you.” The older chirps and shoves a spoon down his throat. “Oh fuck its warm!”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jaehwan rolls his eyes but can’t help the chuckle that comes out of his mouth, Minhyun was an idiot.

“Wasn’t this your way to say sorry for being rude? I deserve a second bowl of soup then.”

“Yah! Stop being a sensitive brat and eat carefully.”

Minhyun doesn’t protest any longer and, after he’s finished, he gets up to put the bowl where it was before Jaehwan had given it to him. “Thank you again.”

“You should be more careful when coming home from practice, I know it’s not winter anymore but it’s still not very warm especially at night.”

“And I thought I was the hyung.” He chuckles and Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

For the next week Jaehwan tried to help the other the best he could, he would bring him food and medication as well as covered him better when he noticed Minhyun had thrown his blanket to the floor while he slept. Once Minhyun had even vomited all over the floor and he, as the good friend he was, had been the one cleaning the mess. He felt like he was a mom, but there was something oddly pleasant about caring for Minhyun.

 

 

The four boys are scattered all around the living room in their own world, Jaehwan feels as if he is drowning in revision papers at this point. Everything is deadly quiet apart the occasional flipping of pages and coughing, if anyone were to come in at that moment they’d think they were dead.

“Guys.” It’s Jisung who interrupts the studying time, all three of them raise their heads curiously. “Anyone interested in going to a pool party? I think we need a break from studying.”

“God, yes.” Daniel almost shouts and throws his notes up in the air (but runs around the room to gather them all together again after two seconds), everyone laughs at the scene.

“Eunki invited everyone to his house, it’s this Saturday so if you guys want to go…” he explains and looked around the room to see their reactions. “What’s up Jaehwan?”

“I just don’t know if I can, what if I need to study more?”

“Dude, you’ve been studying so hard! It’s bad for you, let’s all go so we can relax a bit.” Ong smiles widely at him trying to convince Jaehwan to go, the group wasn’t the same if one of them was missing.

“Okay, okay yeah I’ll go.” He says and the rest cheer, Daniel throwing his papers in the air once again and repeating the process of gathering them together like before.

 

 

Eunki's house was massive, Jaehwan sort of expected it from all the rumours that flew around and yet, it still amazed him. He had always lived in small confined places, never knowing the luxury of having a big house where he could run around freely.

He likes Eunki a lot, he didn't shove his riches down everyone’s throat but didn't pretend to be someone he was not. If he could, he'd pay for his friend's things and used his money for necessary things mostly. It seemed that people like him were rarer than any precious diamond out there, it was no shocker the boy was liked by everyone.

Jaehwan smiled when he saw him and thanked him for the invitation. "You've got a really nice house." he added making Eunki's smile widen considerably.

Daniel was the first to swallow down a cup full of alcohol, not even bothering to check what it was beforehand, which wasn’t shocking to Jaehwan anymore. Next was Ong who always joined Daniel for some reason, they seemed to be held together by the hip. Jisung shook his head once he was offered the alcohol, he had to drive them all back, so Jaehwan gladly took the drink and swallowed it down in one go. It burnt, he didn't necessarily enjoy alcohol, but he would still drink it.

It didn't take long before they were all inside the pool, Daniel tried drowning Ong quite a few times till the other retaliated. They had put to a stop by Jisung who simply didn't want any incidents to happen. "Do I look like I'm in the mood to visit the hospital?" he sighed as he pushed the boys away from each other.

More people joined them, someone threw the ball at Jaehwan's head as a challenge which was accepted right away. Soon enough, there were at least three balls being thrown in the air simultaneously, it was a mess and half of the pool's water was being thrown out because of all the waves but Eunki didn't bother stopping them.

It went on for a while, none of them seemed to be getting tired. Jaehwan was having the most fun he had had the whole month so he definitely did not wish for the game to end, he thought of how stupid he was to not want to come. The movement stopped slightly, though and, once Jaehwan’s followed the direction of everyone’s gaze, he was met with Minhyun’s perfect body.

Minhyun smiled before jumping inside the pool, his friends following right away. “Hey.” He murmurs next to Jaehwan’s ear before a ball hits the side of his head. “Yah! Who did that?!” he growls but there’s a playful smile on his face.

The game goes on just like before for a while before everyone starts to get tired, Jaehwan included. “I need food.” He complains and leaves the pool not noticing the person following behind. Jaehwan grabs the pack of chips and shoves it inside his mouth. A poke on his shoulder makes him choke a little and he glares at the person who disturbed his happy time. “What is it?”

“Egoistic bastard, the chips aren’t just for you.” Minhyun grabs the bag and raises his eyebrow at him. “How have you been?”

They haven’t seen each other much, Jaehwan would go to his friend’s apartment to study and Minhyun had work as well as studying to think of. For the past weeks they would be together at night when they were too tired to even open their mouths, Jaehwan didn’t want to admit how empty it all felt.

“Bored and stressed.” He shrugs and shoves yet another handful of chips in his mouth.

Minhyun chuckles. “Me too, I’m glad exams will end soon enough. Hope I relax today.”

“Agreed.” Is all the other says before Minhyun’s friends join them being annoyingly loud in Jaehwan’s opinion.

“Daniel still won’t look at Minki in the eyes, it’s hilarious!” Aron giggles and the other join except for Minki who frowns.

“I don’t want him to not be cool with me, though, it’s not funny anymore.” He sighs and looks at Jaehwan. “Please talk to him, ask him what’s wrong.”

“He’s just embarrassed he had sex with a man, heterosexual pride and all that.” Minki doesn’t seem too happy with the answer. “I’ll talk to him, can’t promise anything.”

He bows and awkwardly hugs the younger. “I owe you one.”

 

Daniel is sitting by the pool with a red cup in his hand looking like he had come out of a typical American movie and he was, obviously, the straight white frat boy who would get into bed with anyone who had a vagina. Which was ironic.

“Dude.” He started and the other lifted his head to look at him as he sat down. “Stop ignoring Minki.”

He choked on his drink, a slight tint of red forming on his cheeks. “We don’t talk about that.”

“Yes, we do. He’s sad, nobody cares you slept with him get your head out of your ass.”

“Jaehwan!” Daniel whines and slaps his hand on top his friend’s mouth. “You’re so loud… I just can’t look at him without having flashbacks, I want to forget it happened.”

“Why? Was it bad?”

Daniel seems to be caught off by the question. “Uh, well, n-no? That’s not the point!”

“That’s exactly the point, if it was good there’s no need to forget it. You’re the one blowing this up, he just wants to be cool with you again. Everyone is laughing at your hetero ass for having such a fragile masculinity, what do you have to lose now?”

“They’re wha-“He starts but Jaehwan rolls his eyes effectively shutting him up. “I’ll talk to him. One day.”

“Now.” The older drags him harshly. “He’s right there, stop acting like a teenager.”

Jaehwan ignores his friend’s protests as he drags him through the hard rock surrounding the pool, he was tired of his attitude and he knew Daniel wouldn’t do anything on his own accord. Finally, the younger gets up to go to Minki himself but not before he shoves Jaehwan almost making him fall on the floor due to his strength. “Thank me later, asshole!” Jaehwan yells and Daniel flips him off.

Soon enough, the two are talking. Jaehwan can see Daniel massage his nape and bow down slightly, Minki places his hand on the younger’s shoulder’s making him flinch slightly before relaxing considerably. Jaehwan wished he could eavesdrop them from where he sat, if only he had super earing.

“Stalker.” Someone sits next to him, he doesn’t have to turn his head to know who it is. “Can’t believe you made him talk.”

“Me neither, but I’m glad I did.” Jaehwan turns to Minhyun, a smirk on his lips. “Bet they’ll end up together tonight as well.”

Minhyun laughs loudly and Jaehwan soon joins him. “I know right? Is Daniel even sure of his sexuality?” the younger shrugs, it wasn’t his business anyway. “Want a drink?”

“Heck yeah.”

 

 It was already dark out, but both boys decided that, instead of going inside where everyone was sweaty and drunk, they’d stay out watching the stars while drinking whatever alcohol was left. The muffled music blasting from inside the house was the only thing disturbing the peaceful silence of the night, at this point both were so used to being next to each other without actually talking that it wasn’t slightly weird at all. Jaehwan enjoyed it, actually.

Minhyun turned to his side looking at Jaehwan like he was the sky full of stars. "Ask me the question"

“You already answered it." Jaehwan looks at him questionably but he seems keen in answering it again, so he murmurs the question once again. "What are you, Minhyun?"

"Bisexual." The younger doesn't even react this time, he already knew that, he keeps his poker face on and his eyes focused high up. "And in love with you."

This time the younger is looking, his eyes as big as the bright moon illuminating the sky. His mouth is wide open but he doesn’t say anything since he is unable to process what Minhyun had just said. After a while his face falls till it turns into a poker face once again, there’s so much going on in his head like what now? What do I say? What do I feel?

Oddly enough, everything seems to click together perfectly the more he thought about it. To when Minhyun seemed to get serious when he joked about his looks, which he thought was just him being nice. To the fact that only he seemed to calm Minhyun down when everything fell apart. And the impulsive actions Minhyun had at times, like the New Year’s and party night. He never thought about it much, it was just how he was, thinking ruined things and he never wanted to ruin anything with Minhyun.

But Minhyun wasn’t the only one being different, Jaehwan knew he missed the other a bit too much whenever he was too busy with work and studying for it to be normal. Even the other’s feeling affected his, when Minhyun would come home looking a bit down he felt the urge to cheer him up however way he could. It made sense now because he let himself finally think about things, and he was tired of rejecting everything in his head.

So he finally accepts the truth.

"Please say something." Minhyun is looking to his side and playing with the grass, he doesn’t look happy anymore and it makes Jaehwan’s heart sting. There it was, that undeniable feeling.

“Ask me the question.” The younger finally says.

Minhyun looks at him with a glint of excitement in his eyes. “What are you, Jaehwan?”

"I’m Jaehwan and I’m gay." he croaks out, the other looks at him intensely. "And I am very much in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, and that's a long ass ride ;^))))
> 
> ps: i will make a 2nd chapter (most likely way shorter) showing how their relationship is and etcetc (also proper smut lmao i keep making half assed smut soz)


	2. chapters of my life (that i share next to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it'd be smaller than the first right? uh yeah abouT thAT (it's longer) 
> 
> ALSO i found these two people fangirling about this fanfic on twitter once and let me just say it made my cheeks hurt from smiling so much, that was adorable ssjdj ♡♡
> 
> PS: no clue how Jeju actually is like since i've never been there, and i don't stan Nuest so im very sorry if their personalities don't really match :/

Everything was a mess. Jaehwan never would’ve thought going to one of Minhyun’s swimming competitions with both his and Minhyun’s friends could be such a bad idea, some went missing halfway through the day, some kept complaining about everything and very few actually tried to pay attention to the people swimming. “For goddess sake okay, I don’t know when Minhyun is going to swim stop asking me Ong!”

“Sorry dude, I’m just bored.”

“Go flirt with some girl then, I didn’t force you to come stop whining.” Maybe he had been too harsh because his friend’s shoulder sag down and he stares at the floor like a sad puppy. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just that Daniel is missing and so is Aron, and both you and Minki keep complaining about wasting your day. Like, I’m sorry but I’m just tired. All I wanted was to give Minhyun moral support.”

He looks up and smiles slightly. “I understand, I’ll look for Daniel and Aron.”

“Thanks.” Jaehwan pats his shoulder and sighs once he leaves through the glass doors.

Jisung is half asleep next to him and so is Dongho, Jonghyun seems to be the only one still wide awake excited to see his friend. The stands were full of people but, since it was already in the evening, they were not half as excited as they were in the morning. Which was good, the shouting had decreased and Jaehwan thought he might not lose his hearing after all.

Jaehwan still didn’t understand how it is possible to fill the whole day with competitions and, worst of all, make Minhyun only show up once. If he knew, he wouldn’t have come all the way to another city first thing in the morning since Minhyun took the team’s bus anyways. It was all worth it, though, because he could spy on his boyfriend from far away looking super attractive in only swimming trunks.

“Look I’m sorry the line for the ice cream was massive.” Daniel’s voice is heard from somewhere behind him, Jaehwan turns around with a death stare and stands up.

“There you are, if we weren’t in public you’d be dead in a ditch.” He threatens putting his fist high up.

“Slow down, sugar. Did I even miss anything?” Daniel had the audacity to smirk and Jaehwan almost loses his temper completely.

“No, you didn’t. But you could at least answer your phone. You have been missing for hours now." He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Ice cream doesn’t take that long, who did you fuck in the bathroom?”

Daniel’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “What?! Why would you even think that?!” his friend’s voice comes out a bit too high pitched for it to be normal. “Look- She was pretty hot and we just made out.”

“For… Three hours…?” Ong butts in.

“Well, after I did go out to get my ice cream.”

Jaehwan stares at him with a look of disbelief. “Why are you like this-“ He doesn’t finish what he was going to say because Jonghyun grabs his shirt and starts yelling something about Minhyun going up next. “Really? Get the camera ready!” the boy sits down again totally forgetting about the disaster of a friend that Daniel is.

Minhyun is already putting his things on the plastic chair behind him and warming up. If Jaehwan was to say he wasn’t drooling at the sight, he would be lying, the other looked like a model. His lean torso and thick thighs looked amazing even from distance, Jaehwan wanted to get a megaphone and yell ‘That right there is my boyfriend!’.

“Close your mouth if you don’t want a fly to enter.” Daniel snickers.

“Close your legs if you don’t want AIDS to enter.” He claps back successfully shutting the other up.

The whistle sound hurts his ears but Jaehwan is too focused on Minhyun to care, he goes out of the water last but ahead of everyone else and starts swimming full speed creating a bigger gap between him and everyone else. After a while, he slows down a bit so he doesn't lose all his strength and yet, no one catches up to him. Pride bubbles inside Jaehwan’s chest, he doesn’t even notice he is standing up chanting Minhyun’s name.

Minhyun wins the round and all six of them yell as loud as they can, the swimmer looks up to them with a massive smile on his face and waves. Jaehwan responds by sending him every type of hearts he can do with his body and Minhyun copies him before running back to his team where he is greeted with a group hug.

When everyone is calm again Ong dares to speak up again “So can we go now?”

 

Jaehwan sits on the metal bench at the bus stop waiting for Minhyun, thankfully summer nights are warm enough for him to not freeze to death while waiting. There is a loud chant coming from somewhere down the street, the bus shows a few seconds later and Jaehwan can see the swimmers jumping up and down inside of it. He smiles and waits patiently for Minhyun to say goodbye to everyone, he hadn’t seen him so happy since the day he had confessed to him. Exams and work had stressed them all to no end, but it was finally over and now he could relax.

“Hey.” Minhyun smiles brightly. “Thank you for coming.”

Jaehwan grabs him by the shirt and hugs him tightly without thinking twice. “I’m so proud of you, I didn’t expect anything less but it still surprises me every time how good you are.” He praises the older who simply chuckles and hugs back.

The night is surprisingly warm and calm, there were barely people outside except for the two of them walking side by side in silence. It was something that still had not changed, they would still stay in their own world quietly while next to each other. “I asked my boss to take a week break.” Minhyun breaks the silence. “He agreed, so I thought maybe we could go on a little trip?”

Jaehwan looks at him with wide eyes and nods aggressively. “Yes! Yes, that sounds amazing.”

 

What he doesn’t expect is that “we” would turn out to be eight people. It’s only when Minhyun comes home one day and starts babbling about how hard it is to find a non expensive place to stay at for everyone that he realizes it wasn’t a romantic vacation rather a trip with friends. And your boyfriend.

“Minhyun.” He whines. “Really? I thought it’d be just the two of us.”

The older lets out an awkward laugh. “Ah… I didn’t realize you thought of it that way.” The older tries to kiss his cheek but Jaehwan dodges it. “C’mon, it’ll be fun either way.”

“You better repay me very well.” Is all the other says before walking out to go shower leaving Minhyun gaping like a fish.

 

They had split into two groups since not all could fit in the same car, Ong was driving the car with Jisung, Daniel and Jaehwan and, meanwhile, Aron drove the other with Minhyun’s friends. Jaehwan couldn’t deny he felt annoyed by the fact that he was going to spend the next four hours away from Minhyun. “Chill, you’ll sit with him on the boat.” Jisung had said but he stuff huffed and sulked like a baby. Who wanted to spend four hours in such a confined space with four three idiots? Nobody.

What Jaehwan was forgetting was that he, himself, was one of the loudest of the four. So, not even a hour later, the boy was shouting the song playing on the radio so loud that Jisung had to slap the back of his head to shut him up before everyone went deaf. “I’m a great singer you’re just jealous.” He poked his tongue out.

“D’yall just hear a goat talk?” Daniel furrowed his eyebrows from the front seat looking around pretending to be looking for something. Jisung and Ong broke down laughing and Jaehwan went back into sulking mode once again.

In the other hand, Minhyun was already fast asleep by the time they were in the highway, Minki was watching some kdrama episode he had downloaded, Dongho was listening to music, Jonghyun reading some book (because he amazingly did not get car sick while doing so) and Aron bobbing his head to the song playing on the radio while peacefully driving. Nobody felt like being loud, plus they didn’t dare wake Minhyun up from his much deserved sleeping time.

However, once the boy finally woke up, hell broke loose. Minki decided it was a great idea to play truth or dare, and that never ended up well. “Ohhh, truth or dare Minhyun.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Whatever I chose will be bad won’t it?” The other groaned and flopped onto the car seat. “Dare, otherwise you’ll call me a bum.”

Minki had a glint in his eyes that told him he was up to something bad, Minhyun gulped. “Dare you to fuck Jaehwan outside the bedroom.”

Minhyun started coughing loudly at that while everyone laughed hysterically. “What? What the fuck?”

“You’re so boring and vanilla, gotta give the helping hand to spice it up, no?” He smirked and Minhyun wished he had enough willpower to punch him square in the face.

“We haven’t-“ Minhyun sighed and rubbed his temples. “We didn’t do it yet, not the whole way anyways.”

“See?! Boring. You’re making me sleepy Hwang Minhyun.” Minki fake yawned and raised his eyebrow at him. “Either way, make it happen, loverboy.”

“I fucking hate you.” Minhyun murmured before the game continued on as before. The bet never left his mind, however.

 

Daniel shoots the couple a disgusted look as they cuddle throughout the whole boat ride, but neither notice. “You’re just salty, playboy.” Ong snorts.

“Me? They’re gross what the hell.” He fake gags but doesn’t stop staring.

“Is heartless fuckboy Daniel finally feeling the need to date?” The other wiggles his eyebrows and pokes the side of his friend’s torso. “Tired of fucking around?”

“Are you on drugs?” Daniel laughs loudly and flicks him on the forehead. “Dating is useless, why bother?” Ong shrugs walking away from him without a word. “Yah! Come back!”

Daniel starts racing after Ong who giggles while running around in circles, forgetting all about the random strangers who were looking at them like they were crazy. They didn’t stop until Jisung yelled at them like an angry mom, effectively making both boys stop the little game and sit next to him still snickering.

It didn’t take very long for them to get to their destination. The beautiful Jeju island right ahead of them made everyone breathless, Minhyun smiles widely at Jaehwan who is too busy looking around as he steps out of the boat.

“Minhyun you’re a blessing.” Daniel pats his back as he rushes to land. “This is what I needed.”

“Needed after what exactly?” Jaehwan raised his eyebrow. “You’ve been doing nothing since the exams ended.” Daniel doesn’t bother to answer, his middle finger doing the job for him, Jaehwan copies the action.

“Okay so now the big problem, where’s the hotel?” Aron spoke up once they were all in land and ready to start moving. Minhyun gets out a printed imagine of a screenshot he took of google maps and moves it around with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Just… Follow me.” Minhyun mutters and starts walking and the others following without a word.

After a while of walking around, it was Minki who broke the silence. “Bet we’re lost.” He snickers and Minhyun glares at him.

“I will leave you on the streets if you bully me again.” He threatens.

“It’s okay.” Dongho smirks. “With his flirting skills he’d surely find somewhere to stay, and wake up richer than all of us.”

It’s Minki’s turn to glare at him but he doesn’t bother hitting Dongho knowing his body could be broken in half if he even tried. “Fuck all of you.” He mutters.

“No thank you.” Everyone says simultaneously.

 

It wasn’t even a hotel, more like a motel, but it was good enough for them all. Jaehwan and Minhyun were obviously together alone in one room while Jisung, Ong and Daniel in another, Aron got paired with Dongho and Jonghyun with Minki. However everyone decided to gather inside Jisung, Ong and Daniel’s room since it was the largest and most spacious of all four.

“Everyone’s good?” Minhyun asks as soon as he enters the room and everyone nods. “Alright, I’m guessing no one is going out drinking today?”

“Well, I could, but you all seem like zombies, so I guess we should just sleep.” Minki shrugs and everyone snickers. “Stop bullying me like this!” He complains but the snickers just get louder.

“It’s what he deserves.” Ong smirks and Minki flips him off. “Always so nice, aren’t you.”

“Hope you choke.” He says. “On dick, you goddamn straightie.”

“Now _that_ is bullying.” Ong crosses his arms and pouts.

Minki laughs loudly. “Oh look at him, a straightie feeling attacked.”

Minhyun puts his hand over his friend’s mouth and shoots him a fake smile. “Shut up, thank you.” He doesn’t let go of Minki until the other stops struggling and huffs loudly, the scene was so normal to everyone else that no one was paying attention anymore. “So, yeah, I’m going to head to my room and rest.”

“Ohhh.” Daniel wiggles his eyebrows. “Rest, you say.”

Jaehwan slaps him on the thigh, while Daniel is too busy massaging it and whimpering, he gets up and says goodnight before following his boyfriend out of the room. They walk in silence to the end of the hall, the only noise was that could be heard was the loud muffled chatter of their friends a few rooms away. “Hey.” Jaehwan whispers trying to get the other’s attention.

Minhyun’s head snaps to look at him and he hums waiting for his boyfriend to say something, but what he gets is a pair of soft lips against his. Soon after they’re struggling to enter their room while keeping their mouths glued together but somehow manage and Minhyun pushes the younger against the door and grabs his waist.

It was already something usual, Jaehwan was starting to think Minhyun had a thing for pushing him against things and ravaging his mouth till it was sore and red. Not that he minded, not one bit. In fact, the tiny whimpers that left his mouth proved that whatever Minhyun was doing was good enough for him to want more.

The younger starts to strip the other firstly by pushing his t-shirt up and throwing it away, then he fumbles with the buttons of Minhyun’s pants but gives up after a while of not managing. “I hate those.” Jaehwan grumbles and the other laughs softly.

There is a pair of lips touching the sensitive skin of Jaehwan’s neck before he even has time to process it. He moans and grabs Minhyun’s hair lightly as if to tell him to keep going. Jaehwan’s shirt is soon gone as well, the pair of lips never stopping as they explore the soft torso. The quiet room comes back to life once Jaehwan lets out a loud moan when the other sucks slightly on his nipple and his body trembles slightly. “So pretty.” Minhyun murmurs and Jaehwan has the urge to smack him, but notices his arms are pinned above his head. Noticing his boyfriend’s frustration, Minhyun smirks and sucks harder earning another loud moan from the younger.

“Fuck you.” Jaehwan cries out once the other doesn’t stop.

“If you insist.” The older has a smug expression on his face and Jaehwan wants to rip it off him. Before he can open his mouth again, however, Minhyun is already throwing him onto the bed and going back to placing kisses all over the place.

“You want my back to break or something?” Jaehwan chuckles raising his eyebrow.

“In which way?” Minhyun smirks.

“Oh c’mon!” He whines. “Since when are you so ridiculously annoying.”

Minhyun holds himself up with his forearms, the stupid smug smile still on his face. “I think you mean smooth.” Jaehwan does hit him this time, hard. “Hit me again and I’ll make you pay.” This doesn’t stop the younger from hitting him even harder on the shoulder, what he doesn’t expect is for his for his boyfriend to turn into what seemed like an wild animal and flip him over so his ass is up.

“Minhyu-“ He starts but there is a slap on his ass shutting him up the moment he tries to speak up, and after that one come many more each harder than the other. Weirdly enough, the younger finds himself enjoying it rather than crying out in pain.

“Good?” Minhyun asks after what seems forever, the worry evident in his voice. Jaehwans just moans in response making the older chuckle and place a kiss on one of the butt cheeks as if saying sorry.

Jaehwan is expecting to be flipped over, but Minhyun decides against it and starts placing kisses on the other’s back softly going all the way down to his pants and then pulling it down harshly. The kisses continue over the soft skin of Jaehwan’s butt and stop when Minhyun reaches the other’s thigh. It is then that he is flipped over and, once he finally faces his boyfriend, there is lust written all over his expression. Minhyun’s hair is messy, strands poking everywhere, his lips red and glossy and his eyes had a glint to them that Jaehwan hadn’t seen in a while. “And you say I’m pretty.” He murmurs mostly to himself but Minhyun chuckles slightly before going back to kissing him.

His hand travel down until it wraps around Jaehwan’s erection, Jaehwan whimpers into the kiss and Minhyun squeezes harder at that and starts pumping slowly. The younger throws his head back slightly and closes his eyes savoring each touch and feeling going through his body, Minhyun observes his from above intensely growing harder just from the view. “Jaehwan.” The other opens his eyes slightly. “Can i?” He questions as his finger trace the other’s rim softly.

The younger gulps but nods and Minhyun gets up for a few seconds before going back to giving his boyfriend full attention now with a lubed finger pressing against his rim, Jaehwan nods once again so that Minhyun knows it’s okay to continue. The sensation is weird, nothing like he had felt before, but surely not bad so he moans slightly. Minhyun spends a few minutes fingering him carefully waiting for the other to get used to it. “More.” Jaehwan whispers and Minhyun doesn’t waste time pressing another one inside even slower than before.

It hurts, Jaehwan can’t lie, and neither can his expressions. Minhyun stops worried he did something wrong but the younger pushes himself down fucking himself on the fingers, the other chokes on his spit at the sight and, once again, carefully fingers Jaehwan waiting for him to get accustomed with it.

Once the younger starts moaning again, Minhyun raises his eyebrow at him as if to ask him if he should continue and Jaehwan nods hesitantly. The third one was hell, taking Jaehwan almost ten minutes to get used to before he started moaning even louder than before. He just felt so damn full already, and Minhyun wasn’t even in him. “Enough.” He mutters and Minhyun nods.

Soon enough, his boyfriend is on top of him straddling the sides of his face as he pushes in. Jaehwan closes his eyes and breathes through his nose trying to keep relaxed knowing that panicking wasn’t going to help neither of them. “Holy shit.” Minhyun cries out when hes fully nested inside and stops so they both get used to the sensation. Jaehwan has a frown on his face so the other kisses him trying to erase it and make him feel better somehow. “You okay?” He asks and the younger nods with a lazy smile on his lips.

The moment Minhyun tries to move, the other is already whimpering loudly, so he tries to muffle the noise with his lips pressing against Jaehwan’s. “Don’t want the whole building to hear?” Jaehwan teases and bites his boyfriend’s bottom lip, Minhyun just chuckles and snaps his hips back and forward without a warning. The younger almost yells at that, and this time Minhyun doesn’t even bother to muffle the noise.

Minhyun hugs the other as the thrusts in harshly, Jaehwan bites down onto Minhyun’s shoulder so he would not wake up the whole building and digs his nails on his boyfriend’s back mercilessly. Minhyun doesn’t falter his movements, though, not even with the constant sharp pain of the nails digging into his flesh.

Jaehwan cums moaning loudly and shaking all over before losing all of his strength and flopping against the matress, Minhyun follows letting out a strangled grunt and kissing the other once again before moving to his side. “Good?” He asks, making sure his boyfriend was okay.

“More than.” Jaehwan mumbles and grins.

Before he stands up to clean both of them, Minhyun traces the other’s torso with his lips all the way down to his shaft and then kisses the overly sensitive tip. Jaehwan almost slaps him away but Minhyun is quicker and runs to the tiny bathroom to get some towels.

It had been years since they had both slept that well, not even the five alarms woke them up the next morning.

 

 

“You guys were so loud.” Jisung groans as they eat breakfast. “I’m surprised you weren’t kicked out by the owner.”

“He’s probably used to it.” Minki shrugs.

The couple coughs, both their faces red from embarrassment. Minhyun still didn’t regret not covering Jaehwan’s mouth, the noises he had made were too good to be muffled anyways. “Sorry.” He mutters.

“No, you’re not.” Daniel glares at both of them and Minhyun shrugs, a smirk forming on his lips.

“So, to congratulate you both on losing your gay virginity-“ Minki stars clasping his hands together.

“Gay what?” Minhyun chokes on his own spit and Jaehwan laughs loudly next to him.

“We all know you fucked girls Minhyun, either way, we will visit the Haesidang park here in Jeju to celebrate your gayness.” He finishes with a massive grin. Everyone laughs at that, except Minhyun who is too busy going back to his senses.

 

The park is pretty even for the massive penis at the entrance. Everyone stares with wide eyes and some snicker, Minhyun just walks inside trying his best to not punch Minki square in the face (he was becoming a pro at holding himself back by now). For the most part, it’s just your regular park with pretty gardens and views, but sometimes they’d catch some weirdly shaped penis and it’d take them minutes to keep walking because some people (read: Ong and Daniel) were too busy taking pictures with it.

Jaehwan holds Minhyun’s hand as they walk, his thumb caressing the boy’s skin lovingly. It was nice, almost felt like a normal date, even with the erotic statues and the loud chatter behind them. “I never thought Korea would have such thing.” Jaehwan chuckles as they pass through a cannon shaped penis. “What happened to being conservative?”

Minhyun laughs at that but, really, he has no clue why there’d be such a park anywhere in the world. Before both can react, Minki is already throwing his arms around both their shoulders and explaining the story. “According to the legend, a woman was once left by her man on a rock in the sea while he worked but he died because of some storm so the woman drowned.” He recites the information he retained from one pamphlet they were given (probably). “After that, the village people were not able to catch fish and they were like, blaming her or something so one day a fisherman ejaculated into the water and,” He stops to giggle slightly. “After that he was able to catch fish, so it was thought that exposing the deceased virgin to male genitalia pleased her.”

Minhyun looks at him horrified and Jaehwan is wheezing next to him, because _what the fuck?_ “Don’t trust you.” Minhyun rolls his eyes and brushes him off.

“I’m serious!” Minki exclaims, with a serious look on his face, Minhyun almost looks convinced. “And, like, to please her spirit further, the village people made several wooden carvings and held religious ceremonies just for her. After a while, the fish slowly returned and the villagers were able to live comfortably again.” He finishes and looks at both of them expectantly.

“God, I love my country.” Jaehwan wipes the tears on the corner of his eyes and breathes in, before starting to giggle again. Minhyun just looks like his innocence was taken from him, the confusion and slight disgust made him look hilarious.

“Stop laughing at me like that!” He protests. “I have to look for the information myself I don’t trust your ass for shit.” And, with that, he’s walking away from them on a quest to find out the truth.

Minki had not lied, as he later found out.

 

Their next destination was some sort of waterpark that Jonghyun has found interesting as he searched for tourist destinations in the area weeks prior. Minhyun had looked like a kid who was receiving a box full of candy once the other had proposed the idea to everyone, agreeing as soon as “waterpark” was heard.

It did not disappoint, Minhyun was looking at the slides like they were buildings made by god and Jaehwan, being the asshole he was, pushed him inside the nearby pool to wake him up. “Idiot!” Minhyun yelled and the other ran away to the biggest slides, following the rest of the group.

Minhyun grunted and followed him, getting out of the pool without using the stairs like a pro. Jaehwan almost tripped at the sight, _almost_. Soon the older caught up to him and pinched his side. Jaehwan pouted trying to make Minhyun forgive him, it did work to some extent but not fully. “No more kisses for you, asshole.” He smirks and doesn’t even let the younger protest before running away form him.

Jaehwan regrets nothing.

 

One of the slides disappeared on the wall, nobody could see where’d it land nor how bad it’d be. Nevertheless, Minhyun decided to say fuck it and go, because why not? It couldn’t kill him, right?

Wrong, as he soon found out while he was second in line and read the card in the wall. “Could be mortal, keep head low.”, he whimpered loudly watching the man ahead disappear into the darkness.

“Fighting!” Daniel smirks and waves from the waiting line of a slide nearby, Minhyun flips him off even with the massive amount of kids surrounding them. “Please never get kids.”

“Look who’s talking.” Minhyun snorts loudly.

“Never said I wanted that lame crap.” He retorts and smiles widely before sliding down and disappearing from his sight.

The green light goes off with a _ding!_ meaning Minhyun was next up, he sits on the slide and breathes in deeply before pushing himself forward. At first, it’s all good, and quite slow as well. Everything is dark but he can see lights ahead, and then there’s massive amounts of water coming from the sides. Minhyun yells as his body moves like the speed of light, the colorful patters on the walls of the slide and the speed making him feel like he had done some intense drugs. “Holy fucking fuck, shit, fuck!” Minhyun cries out and closes his eyes. But then, there’s music, loud creepy music and everything goes dark again. “Oh fuck off.” He mutters when a loud creepy laugh echoes inside the tube. “I’d rather die.”

Just as the words leave his mouth, there’s light and he opens his eyes to notice he’s outside again. But, he soon finds out this is even worse and he’s stuck on a semi sphere with a hole cut in the middle. Minhyun tried to hold onto the slide and not fall in the middle, panicking when his body moves towards the hole where all the water is going. “I don’t deserve thi-“ He yells and then falls inside a pool. There is water inside his mouth when he submerges and he coughs it out.

“If there’s anything else waiting for me, I will sue this place.” He says, not noticing he did it out loud.

“Worry not sir, it’s over, please leave through the stairs.” A man in a tiny cabinet nearby smiles amused at his reaction.

“Uh, thank you.” His face feels like it might have gone just as red as a tomato.

After he goes down the stairs, there’s a ‘river’ which he has no clue where it’ll lead him to but he’s too exhausted to care so Minhyun lets himself go with the current. He soon finds out it leads back inside the main building and sighs, happy to know there certainly is nothing left for him to go through. Fuck that slide, he was never going there again.

That was a lie, very much so, because he did go again. And again, and again, alone and sometimes with Dongho who accepted his challenge to join him and ended up liking it as well. Truth was, the rest of the slides felt like child play after testing that one, or maybe Minhyun was just plain sadistic. Who knew.

“Hey, join me in one of the Jacuzzi?” Jaehwan whispers in his ear when he’s deciding which slide to do next. Minhyun snaps his head to the side to look at him and nods enthusiastically.

There’s a few Jacuzzi here and there, and thankfully they find one in the far corner that is completely empty. No one wanted to share a Jacuzzi with strangers, especially old people.

They giggle at how good it feels for a few minutes before they calm down and close their eyes, appreciating how it all felt. Soon enough, though, there’s a hand on Minhyun’s thigh but the older doesn’t bother to open his eyes as the hand moves closer and closer towards his dick. “Jaehwan.” He warns but the other doesn’t stop, and his hand goes inside the swimming shorts, his fingers teasing the tip slightly. “You’re dirty.” He smirks as he opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend, his cheeks red and eyes full of lust. “Couldn’t wait for tonight?”

“Definitely not.” He chuckles and grabs the length fully, Minhyun whimpers. “This is way better.”

“I hope some old man walks up on us.” The older lets out a breathy laugh as the other strokes him lazily.

“Kinky?” Jaehwan raises his eyebrow, squeezing slightly.

“You want me to cum on a goddamn Jacuzzi, who are you to talk?”

“Guess you’re right.” He comes closer and kisses him, Minhyun forgets all about the no kisses rule as he kisses back, moaning once the strokes become faster and harsher.

“Jaehwan I will cum if you don’t sto-“ Minhyun tries to warn him, but Jaehwan somehow manages to stroke even faster and his head hangs low at the sensation. “Jaehwan.” He pants but the younger seems to be far gone as well.

He does cum, with a small grunt, his face touching the water from hanging so low. “We should leave.” Jaehwan giggles.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.” Minhyun rubs his face harshly and almost slips as he runs as fast as he can from the place, Jaehwan following behind.

“Just sometimes!” Jaehwan shouts with a big smile on his face.

 

The trip wasn’t very long, only one day and half since neither of them had the money for more. However, it was all Minhyun needed to look like he had recharged his 'battery', and everyone else looked brand new as well. It was sad they had to leave so soon, but Jaehwan felt like he had the motivation to do new things now, perhaps even find a job.

Minhyun hugged him from the back as they stared at the sea and the mountains ahead, the wind blowing on their faces making their hair look like a big mess. “Almost as beautiful as you.” Minhyun whispers.

“Coooornyyy.” Jaehwan teases but turns around to kiss him softly, a tiny smile lingering on his lips. “The view is just as pretty as your dick.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“And you’re gross, like always.” Minhyun rolls his eyes, pretending that the compliment did not pat his ego at all.

“You love me.” The younger pokes his tongue out childishly.

“A whole lot, yes.” Minhyun hugs him tighter.

Someone walks up next to them, it’s Daniel looking as disgusted as ever. “Would you both fucking stop being so gross and join us. We’re playing cards.” He doesn’t make eyecontact with them, being the dramatic self he was.

The couple laughs and lets go slightly as they join the rest, sitting down and grabbing their cards. Jaehwan had never felt as happy as he felt now, like it was the most beautiful moment of his life. He wished it’d never end.

 

 

Jaehwan couldn’t wait to come back to his room and take the biggest nap of his life, the day had been exhausting and the sleep deprivation was finally catching up to him. He gathered all his leftover energy into running up the stairs not stopping till he reached his floor and then breathlessly dragged his feet towards his dorm door.

What he wasn’t expecting was a figure standing in front of it, Jaehwan blinked and gasped in realization of who it was. “Mom?” he exclaims more scared than happy which makes the woman’s smile turn upside down. “What are you doing here?”

She steps closer to the panting boy with a soft smile. “I need to speak to you.”

“No warning, no nothing?” He whines. “Does it have to be right now?”

“I came all the way here, it can’t wait.” His mom almost rolls her eyes but contains herself, instead pats the top of her son’s head softly. “It’s family related.”

Jaehwan’s body goes rigid at that. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.” He moves towards the door determined to take his nap and forget his progenitor, why would he want to hear about his family?

“They want to accept it, Jaehwan. We miss you.” She says almost pleading for Jaehwan to listen to her but the boy simply scoffs. “It’s true, they want to see you again. How long has it been?”

“I stopped counting.” He turns around again with a cold expression. “Why the sudden change?”

“It’s not sudden, we have been thinking about the best way to approach this.”

“And you coming here unexpectedly was the best idea you came up with?” Jaehwan scoffs once again. “Good job.”

“Would you have come if we asked you to? Stop being a baby Jaehwan, we are trying!” She almost yells. “I came here trying to fix things but you’re just being rude now.”

Jaehwan closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, this was the last thing he needed, all he wanted was peace and quiet in his life. “Let me think about it, then.”

“Okay, we will all meet up for Christmas just like always. I hope you show up.” She smiles brightly and walks closer opening her arms wide. “To new beginnings?”

The boy furrows his eyebrows but nods reluctantly before accepting the awkward hug. “To new beginnings.” He murmurs and enters the room not letting his mother say anything else. Inside, Minhyun is sitting on his bed looking at the other with a confused expression to which Jaehwan replies with a shrug before curling himself on his bed.

“Jaehwannie.” The older calls out. “What happened? Who was that?”

“Mom.” He answers and Minhyun gasps loudly.

“What did she want?!” Jaehwan feels something heavy on top of his sore body and cries out. “Sorry, sorry. Want a massage later?”

“God, yes.” The younger groans before facing his boyfriend next to him. “They want to see me again.”

“Just like that? Out of the blue?”

“Apparently they have been thinking of the best way to approach me this whole time, something like that.” He stops for a few seconds. “Minhyun what do I do? They want me there for the Christmas dinner.”

“Let’s go, then. Show them we are just like everyone else.”

Jaehwan furrows his eyebrows. “Us? Together? As in, presenting you as my boyfriend?” Minhyun smiles widely and kisses him softly before nodding enthusiastically. “Are you sure about this?”

“Couldn’t be more sure.”

 

 

It is quite odd seeing how nothing had changed over the years, to Jaehwan it felt as if the last time he had looked at that very same view had been decades ago. The same mountains, now filled with a white coat, the same trees, the same streets, the same town, even its atmosphere felt the same. The only thing that had changed over the years was him, how he viewed the world, how he wasn’t scared anymore.

And now, there was also Minhyun, who held his hand tightly probably afraid of what yet to come.

“I’m freezing.” He mumbles, his teeth hitting against each other. “How much more do we need to walk?”

Jaehwan chuckles, the walk from the train station to his house was almost a hour long and they had probably been walking for fifteen minutes. But Minhyun couldn’t know that. “Not very long.”

“Liar.” Minhyun punches his shoulder. “If I get a cold, you have to take care of me, asshole.”

“Nothing I haven’t done before.” The younger winks and walks faster to dodge yet another punch in the shoulder.

The city was decorated with pretty Christmas lighting, a big fake tree could be seen ahead as well, it was nothing new to Jaehwan who was used to them since the decoration would be reused every year, however Minhyun had to stop in his tracks to admire the view. “Somehow, it’s prettier than the Seoul lights.”

The younger looks at his, eyebrows knitted together. “These are so much simpler and banal, you’re nuts.”

“Simplicity can be prettier than extravagant things.”

“Right, now I know why you fell for me.” Minhyun raises his arm threatening to punch him again, but Jaehwan is already running away laughing loudly.

The words didn’t leave his head, though, because part of him agreed with it, moments like these made his heart burst with happiness no matter how simple they were. It was when Minhyun would show his affection with things like small pecks on his cheek that his soul felt content, not with a night out to go to a expensive restaurant. Those were banal.

“You’re thinking.” Minhyun points out, a soft smile on his lips. “What about?”

Jaehwan stares at him for a few seconds admiring how his pale skin looked so pretty in contrast with the red that tainted his cheeks, nose and lips. “I agree, with what you said. Simple things can be way more beautiful.”

Minhyun smiles widely and rubs his face on the younger’s neck, proving Jaehwan that, once again, simple things like those felt the best. “I am so happy, even if I’m terrified. You make me happy.”

“When did we turn into such cheese balls? I think I might puke.” Jaehwan whines but the blush on his cheeks gives away his true feelings.

“Oh shut up, you love it.”

He does.

When they finally reach Jaehwan’s old home, both boys are shaking and sniffing. The younger extends his finger and presses it against the doorbell, his breath caught in his throat, anxiety spreading throughout his whole body.

The door opens with a click slowly revealing a smiling couple, behind Jaehwan, Minhyun is shaking but still manages to smile back. “Ah! So glad to know you’ve come!” The woman steps out and awkwardly hugs Jaehwan and then proceeds to shake Minhyun’s hand. “And you are?”

“My boyfriend.” Jaehwan answers for him as soon as the woman finishes talking. “Hopefully it won’t be a problem for him to come as well.”

Minhyun’s eyes go wide open. “You didn’t tell them?!” He whispers but gets no answer from the other who is too busy keeping his posture intact. “I’m sorry, I thought he told you.”

“No problem! There is always too much food anyways. Nice to meet you.” She smiles once again and turns to the stone cold man still inside the house. “Honey.”

“Ah, yes.” He coughs to clear his throat. “Jaehwan’s dad, nice to meet you.” Minhyun bows and shakes his hand, while Jaehwan barely moves. “Come on in, it’s so cold outside.”

After all those times Jaehwan had described how they had treated him, the things they had said, seeing his family act so perfect and polite hurt Minhyun’s brain. As if he had to put on a mask just like everyone else and pretend the things his boyfriend had shared were never once true, that no one had ever hurt him. He wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but it just felt wrong, and he knew Jaehwan felt the same by the way he barely moved or talked.

His grandparents who had called him the most vulgar things, sitting on the couch smiling happily as they enter almost made him forget everything, but the not so hidden disgust that flashes across their eyes when Jaehwan introduced him as his boyfriend opened the wound all over again.

However, his parents were obviously trying their best to make it up to their son, even his dad who was obviously not comfortable with the situation would try to make small talk with both of them. Minhyun could see Jaehwan’s facade crumbling down next to him, and he understood because, in the end, that man was still his dad and he had been there since day one with nothing but love. Even if he had broken the trust years ago, it was obvious he regretted it, it warmed Minhyun’s heart.

Once they all had to sit around the big table, silence took over as they ate, Jaehwan’s grandparents barely looking in their direction probably afraid that what they were truly feeling would show in their eyes.

Jaehwan placed his hand on Minhyun’s thigh and it wasn’t until then that he noticed how nervous Jaehwan actually was. His hand was shaking uncontrollably under the table, while the other was still has ice holding the chopsticks, it amazed him how well he could act. It scared him as well.

“So,” Mrs. Kim finally said trying to break the ice. “Will you show Minhyun around town tomorrow, Jaehwan?”

He finally looks up at his mother, a tiny smile on his lips. “I was planning on it, yes. He seemed to like the decorations.”

“Really?” She snorts. “They’re nothing special, you guys live in Seoul I’m sure they look way more beautiful.”

Both boys look at each other, a knowing smile on their lips. “Yeah, I’ve grown used to them, though.” Minhyun explains, and she nods.

“So, Minhyun, why did you decide to join us this evening?” The old lady in front of him finally speaks up. “I would’ve thought you would spend it with your own family.”

Everyone tenses up, Jaehwan grabs Minhyun’s thigh harshly and looks at him with an unreadable expression. Jaehwan’s parents cough loudly, Mrs. Kim shots the other woman a death stare that doesn’t go unnoticeable. “Well, I’ve been practically banned from seeing them. And the dorms are pretty lonely during Christmas.”

“I see.” She smiles bitterly and goes back to eating.

“Grandma.” Jaehwan speaks up and everyone lifts their heads with shock. “If you have something to say, just say it. We are grown men.”

“Then act like one.” The old woman spits out. “What’s this Jaehwan? You should start thinking of getting a proper job and giving your parents kids, not this.”

Jaehwan’s parent’s mouth go open up wide, even his grandpa seems shocked. Minhyun looks at his boyfriend almost begging him to not do a scene, but Jaehwan’s lips are a straight line and the tip of ears red, the buttons had already been pressed. “I will give them kids, I will find a job. Just like you wish me to, just not with a woman. Instead, I wish to do it with the man sitting next to me, if that is a problem, please make your way out of this house immediately.”

As soon as he finishes his sentence, the woman is already standing up and grabbing her things to leave. “We’re leaving, get up.” She grabs Jaehwan’s grandfather by the shirt, the man follows her looking like a lost animal. “Have a nice rest of the evening.”

And then the four of them are left alone in silence, Jaehwan has a smug on his face as he eats the rest of his food while Minhyun is frozen on the spot. Everything was too much, especially the _I wish to do it with the man sitting next to me_ which wouldn’t stop replaying inside his head like a broken disc.

“Well.” Mr. Kim clears his throat. “I am afraid I gotta admit I’m happier she isn’t here.”

“Yah!” Jaehwan’s mom punches his shoulder. “She’s my mother!”

“And she’s a bitchy annoying woman.” He shrugs. “Sorry, but it’s the truth, the atmosphere feels lighter you have to admit it, love.”

Jaehwan’s mom’s shoulder's sag down in defeat, and she nods reluctantly, next to Minhyun; Jaehwan starts to giggle like maniac. “Oh that was hilarious.” He chokes out between giggles. “I know I sound crazy but I feel so free now.”

Everyone smiles softly, understanding how the boy must feel. What no one expects is for Jaehwan to grab Minhyun’s face and plant a kiss on his lips right in front of his parents, his hands not shaking anymore and his body relaxed just like if they were the only people in the room.

When he finally looks at his parents and sees nothing but pride, Jaehwan smiles widely because nothing else mattered at that very moment. He felt complete.

 

His room was still disgustingly childish, there were still fake stars in his ceiling and his car themed curtains hadn’t left after all the years he spent complaining about it to his parents. Minhyun didn’t seem to mind, though, so Jaehwan decided to not kill his parents just yet for making his room a Jaehwan museum.

“It’s cute.” His boyfriend chuckles as he traces the car on the curtain. “Like the old you is still alive after all these years.”

Jaehwan jumps onto his bed and stares at the fake stars, just like he had many times before. Minhyun was right, he could feel the old him enter his body every time he was inside the room. “I guess you’re right.”

“When am I not?” The older jokes and lays next to him on the bed. “Happy?”

“When I’m with you, always.” He smiles sheepishly and Minhyun rolls his eyes. “But yes, I am. Felt good to finally speak up, I hope I don’t see her ever again.”

Minhyun hums and cuddles next to Jaehwan. “I’m happy that you’ve closed this chapter of your life.”

The younger looks at him for what seems like the longest time before pushing him up upwards so he can kiss him properly, Minhyun puts his hand on his cheeks and caresses it softly and Jaehwan pushes him closer till there is no space between them. “One day, it’ll be you closing this chapter of your life.” He plants a peck on the other’s lips. “And I hope I will be next to you to help you through it, just like you were here for me.”

If people could melt, Minhyun would be liquid. “Wouldn’t wish it any other way.”

It was almost hilarious how much they had changed since the beginning of their relationship, if someone would’ve told them a few months back they would turn so lame, they would gag and deem it impossible. Somehow, it felt right, even to Jaehwan who wasn’t the softest person out there. When it came to Minhyun all he wished to do was pamper him, be it with touches or words, no matter how gross they would be called (Daniel being their number one lameness hater, but even he was starting to not care for it).

Minhyun presses his palms on both sides of Jaehwan’s face and quite literally smashes his lips onto his, the younger doesn’t protest and soon kisses back just as excitedly as Minhyun. The way his hand flies to grab Minhyun’s nape is almost a reflex and, before they both know it, the sweet kisses had turned into a full on make out session on top of Jaehwan’s kid-like bedcovers. “I can’t believe I’m going to get laid on top of these ugly ass covers.” The younger snorts.

“If you open your mouth again, you won’t.” Minhyun raises his eyebrow threateningly and Jaehwan presses his lips tightly together comically. “Idiot.”

No matter how many times Jaehwan would look at his boyfriend’s body, it would still leave him speechless and, as soon as the other sat on top of him to remove his t-shirt, Jaehwan was already drooling at the sight. A sudden urge to kiss him all everywhere took over the younger, so he does and Minhyun sighs with contentment with each kiss left on his chest. “Pretty.”

“Shush.” The older slaps him lightly. “I said don’t open your mouth.”

“Make me.” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows, but isn’t expecting Minhyun to pin his arms above his head and kiss him aggressively. “Fuck.” He croaks out once the kiss comes to an end.

“Good enough? Or need it again?”

“Again, definitely.” He teases and Minhyun complies but, this time, his left hand makes its way downwards to unbutton Jaehwan’s pants. “My shirt.” Jaehwan whines and Minhyun rolls his eyes before tugging his boyfriend’s shirt off.

“Such a baby, was that too hard to do by yourself?”

Jaehwan raises his leg up and successfully hits Minhyun’s stomach with his knee. “Fuck you.”

“I’m _trying._ ” Is all he says before going back to kissing the younger furiously, randomly tugging his hair to hear the soft whimpers come out of Jaehwan’s mouth.

As Minhyun tries his best to remove his pants, Jaehwan busies himself with tracing his boyfriend’s jaw lovingly. “Pretty.” He murmurs again and is sure that the other heard it, but there’s no reply this time, so he keeps going. “You look like a Greek god, that’s offensive. I should have you arrested.”

“I should have you arrested for overload of lameness.” Minhyun glares at him and finally sets imself free from his trousers. “And excess of talking during sex.”

“First of all, who are you to speak? Secondly, we aren’t robots I will talk as much as I wish.” He smirks and flips Minhyun off. Bad idea. Minhyun jumps on top of him and, once again pins him down to the bed and abuses his lips until they are left sore and almost bleeding. “If you hate me making so much noise, I will stay quiet from now on.”

“Okay.” Minhyun smiles brightly, thinking he had won, but realization soon hits him. “Wait, that counts moans as well?”

“Of course.” Jaehwan licks his lips teasingly. “No more noise.”

There’s a glint in Minyun’s eyes that Jaehwan can’t decipher or, better yet, doesn’t have the time to, because his boyfriend’s hand grabs his erection through his boxers without a warning. He bites his sore lips and the taste of blood fills his mouth, but anything was better than going back on his word.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see.” The older presses his face against the other’s neck and starts sucking as his hand moves inside the stained boxers, his long fingers plus his lips sucking on Jaehwan’s neck are almost too much for the younger who breathes in sharply trying to steady himself. “Fighting hard, are we?”

“Very.” His voice comes out a bit too high-pitched which doesn’t go unnoticed by Minhyun whose smirk grows even wider.

It isn’t until a pair of soft lips suck on his nipple that Jaehwan finally breaks down and lets out a soft tiny whimper, Minhyun looks up at him like he had won the lottery. “You lost, stop trying to not make noise now.”

“What if I don’t?” Jaehwan huffs and crosses his arms to cover his chest area. Minhyun’s hand squeezes his dick tightly and Jaehwan grunts. “Asshole.”

He starts pumping faster and faster watching as Jaehwan’s face twitches, the sight amusing him more than the act itself. “Ready to give up?”

“Not yet.” The younger breathes out, his eyes shut tightly like he was in pain.

Minhyun, taking that as an encouragement to do better, moved lower and kitten licks the tip. Jaehwan jolts at the unexpected contact but still manages to keep quiet, much to Minhyun discontent. So he tries again, differently this time, and sucks instead of licking. Once a tiny moan is heard from above, he smiles but doesn’t stop. The longer he bobbed his head, the more sounds would slip from Jaehwan’s lips, much to his efforts to keep quiet.

“Fine. Fuck you.” He groans and kicks him slightly. “You win.”

“I always do.” Minhyun winks but, before his boyfriend can hit him again, he is back to his ‘job’ as happy as ever. Jaehwan sighs loudly and finally relaxes his body, not caring if he was being loud or not anymore. “Did you bring anything?” The older looks up at him after a while, lips red and hair messy.

Jaehwan just nods, already too tired to talk, and gets up to get his things from his bag. Before going back to bed, he locks the door and Minhyun chuckles. “Good idea.” He whispers and nods.

The younger flops onto the bed, his limbs spread out like a starfish, the sight makes Minhyun giggle. He climbs on top of the other and places random kisses all over his body before getting everything ready and moving his hand lower, under him he can hear Jaehwan breathing get louder so he kisses him softly on the lips before pushing in slowly. It wasn’t the first time, nothing close to that, but Minhyun would still have to grab Jaehwan’s attention to something else other than what his fingers were up to. “Hey.” He murmurs next to the other’s ear. “You look so breath-taking like that.”

“Bullshit.” Jaehwan whimpers.

“What happened to the Jaehwan that calls himself sexy on the mirror?” Minhyun chuckles and he starts to finger him slowly.

“Dead… In a ditch.” The younger breathes out and slowly relaxes so Minhyun squeezes a bit more lube onto another finger and waits for the nod of approval from his boyfriend before adding it to the other finger. “Fuck.”

“Make him come back to life then.”

“What happened to no talking during sex, mister?” Jaehwan whines and punches his shoulder weakly. He knew very well why Minhyun was doing what he was doing, it was more of a rhetorical question than anything, so he isn’t disappointed when the older simply shrugs and moves his fingers faster. “Damnit.”

Minhyun snorts against the soft skin, Jaehwan’s reactions amused him every single time. “More?” He asks and waits for another nod of approval before repeating the same step, this time Jaehwan cries out a little bit so he lets him take him time getting used to the feeling.

It doesn’t take very long before Minhyun is back to moving his fingers slowly trying his hardest to not hurt the other in the process. “Enough.” Jaehwan whines and grabs the other’s arm tightly.

The older kneels on the bed and places the condom, Jaehwan watches him intensely beneath as he pours the lube and strokes a few times before going back on top of him. “Good?” Minhyun asks and the younger replies by placing a curt kiss on his lips. Unlike many times before, Jaehwan moans loudly when Minhyun finally presses himself inside and the older looks at him almost shocked. “All good?”

Jaehwan nods weakly and pushes himself down basically fucking himself on Minhyun’s dick, the other chuckles before going all the way and waiting once again. They stare into each other’s eyes for a while before Jaehwan adverts his eyes and stares at the wall, Minhyun frowns and kisses his cheek trying to grab his attention back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” His voice almost inaudible. “Just happy to realize I spent so long hating myself for being gay, and now…” Minhyun doesn’t move his eyes away from his boyfriend's face for one second as he speaks, and doesn’t speak even when he pauses for a while. “Life’s good, you’re amazing.”

Minhyun moves slightly and Jaehwan lets out a whimper, both of them chuckle at that. “Sorry to ruin the moment, I guess.” The older says in-between giggles.

The other shakes his head violently. “No, let’s both shut up.” Jaehwan presses his lips against Minhyun’s and pushes his body closer.

Outside, the pouring rain muffles the moans inside the room. Jaehwan completely loses himself on the sensation, his limbs go numb and he throws his head back. Minhyun watches everything with awe, the sight bellow him making him lose notion of what’s real and what’s not as well. It doesn’t take long till Jaehwan is panting, his nails digging Minhyun’s arm aggressively as he lets out a broken whimper and flops onto the mattress. Minhwan lets out a moan as he cums and also flops onto the bed next to Jaehwan, after the older catches his breath, he walks out of the room to get baby wipes and cleans the other before cuddlying by his side.

Jaehwan is already asleep and Minhwan appreciates his relaxed features until his eyelashes start to feel heavy and he dozes off into sleep himself.  

 

 

No matter how much Minhyun tried to make Jaehwan _not_ eat the slowflakes falling from the sky, the younger simply wouldn’t listen. “That’s just gross, how old are you?”

“Old enough to make you moan last night.” Jaehwan wiggles his eyebrows.

“Okay you’re definitely still going through puberty, that joke was awful.” Minhyun rolls his eyes.

“Wouldn’t that make you a pedo, though?”

“Just- Just stop talking.” The older grumbles and pushes him away.

Jaehwan smirks and intertwines their fingers ignoring how the other resists. “You always want me to shut up.” He wipes a fake tear and Minhyun threatens to punch him by raising his fist in the hair. “Woah woah, slow down sugar.”

“I hate you.” He mutters and starts walking faster, Jaehwan follows behind with a smirk on his face. They finally reach the small mall and the younger walks around knowing every single corner perfectly.

“I need to buy something.” Jaehwan says and Minhyun doesn’t question it, they enter the store and Jaehwan disappears in one of the isles as the older looks around at the cute things. There’s some sparkly shampoo that was calling out for his wallet, but he ignores it and tries to find his boyfriend.

He doesn’t expect to find him in one of the far back isles, looking at different packages of condoms with a serious expression. Once the younger sees him, his face brightens up and he holds up the two boxes. “Which size are you again?” He asks and the older looks mortified.

“Jaehwan!” Minhyun cries out and looks around, thankfully the store was mostly empty. “What the fuck?”

“Hey, they have hello kitty condoms I have to take the opportunity.” He shrugs. “I saw them a while back, now I have an excuse to buy them. So, which size?”

Minhyun reads the back of the packaging, face red from embarrassment and picks one. Jaehwan grins back at him and happily walks away to pay. Meanwhile, his boyfriend was left near the condom section looking like his soul had left his body forever. “Why am I even dating him…” He mutters to himself.

“Let’s go!” Jaehwan yells from the other side of the store with a white bag on his hand, Minhyun never ran so fast in his life from a place to another. “Sonic is shaking in his boots.” The younger snickers, earning a slap in the back of his head from Minhyun.

 

 

It was New Year’s eve, Mr and Mrs Kim were working their butts off preparing the meal for the guests they had invited which now excluded Jaehwan’s grandparents. Minhyun had offered to help cook and Mrs. Kim had agreed with the biggest smile ever, meanwhile the other two men were working on the appearance of the living room where the party would take place. Needless to say, they were both pretty bad at it being the lazy messy people they were.

“I don’t get how he can be so bad at this.” Jaehwan’s mom sighed loudly.

“Must’ve passed down onto Jaehwan because he’s exactly the same.” Minhyun chuckles as he pours the mixture onto another bowl carefully. “I have to make him do things.”

The smile on her smile widens. “Please make my son a decent human being, I’ve been trying all these years and nothing.”

“I’ll try my best.” He smiles back.

A loud scream is heard a few seconds after followed by the sound of something breaking. “You idiot!” Mr. Kim grunts and Jaehwan whines quietly.

“I didn’t mean to.” He pouts but his dad is already picking up the shattered pieces of glass from the floor with a frown on his face. “I can pay for that.” Jaehwan goes on his knees and tries to help the man clean up.

Mrs. Kim appears at the door shaking her head with a smirk on her face. “You’re not going to pay for anything, dummy. It’s just a broken cup.” Jaehwan’s pout only gets worse, however. “Oh stop it, I know you enjoy knowing you wont have to pay.”

Minhyun’s loud laugh is heard from inside the kitchen and finally Jaehwan’s pout disappears replaced by a tiny smile. “He is a snake, Mrs. Kim! A whole two faced snake!” He shouts so that Jaehwan can hear it clearly.

“Yah!” The younger whines once again ready to beat up his boyfriend.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Mr. Kim pulls him down once he starts getting up. “You can beat him up later.”

“He will enjoy it.” Jaehwan murmurs as he aggressively throws a piece of glass onto his hand.

“He- what?” His dad chokes on his spit.

Jaehwan coughs waves his hands. “Nothing, forget it.”

 

The first people to come up were some of Mrs. Kim’s friends, they greeted everyone happily and loudly not showing any signs of disgust seeing both boys cuddling on the couch while watching TV. After, it was Mr. Kim’s brother and his family, Jaehwan’s little cousin didn’t bother saying hello to anyone but Jaehwan, as soon as he had entered the house he was already all over the boy.

“I’m so happy you’re back!” He exclaimed while shoving his face on Jaehwan’s neck.

“I’m happy to see you too.” Jaehwan laughs and hugs the smaller boy tightly while Minhyun simply watches with fondness. “This is my boyfriend, Minhyun.”

The younger boy nods and shakes hands with Minhyun. “Nice to meet you!” He smiles brightly and rushes back to his parents.

“How old is he?” Minhyun asks curiously.

“Sixteen, he does act like he’s younger.” The other chuckles and pulls Minhyun closer to him once again. “He’s adorable.” Minhyun hums in agreement.

Soon enough, the room is filled with people. Most didn’t mind them, however some of the males seemed uncomfortable and would stare a bit longer than normal making Minhyun whine with discontentment. “It’s okay, try to ignore them. They won’t do anything.” Jaehwan kisses his cheek lightly before going back to watching TV.

Everything did go smoothly even when they had to sit down together during dinner time, the conversation never going out of the ordinary like it had during Christmas. Even if there were a few dirty looks here and there, Jaehwan would try his best to make Minhyun forget them by massaging his thigh.

“Let’s get ready for the countdown!” Mrs. Kim exclaims while standing up and going to the kitchen, a few people follow her and some stay seated continuing the conversation. In front of Jaehwan sits his cousin who desperately tries to get his attention (that is, not surprisingly, focused on Minhyun) and, once he finally gets it, he poits at the balcony’s door. “Now?” Jaehwan whispers and he nods.

Minhyun looks at Jaehwan with big puppy eyes as he stands up to leave him alone. “I’ll be right back, don’t get too intimated okay? No one is going to hurt us here.” He whispers and the other huffs but nods anyways.

“I need advice.” Daehwi finally breaks the silence, the wind blowing slightly on his face making it look like a dramatic movie scene. “And I know you can help me.”

Jaehwan stares at his little cousin lke he had grown two heads. “Okay… What is it then?”

He breathes in sharply and stares into the street lights bellow. “It’s just… I know I’m gay. Like not even bisexual, I’m gay.” He pauses, probably waiting for Jaehwan to take it all in. “I found out just a while back but that’s not why I’m here talking to you. I got crush problems.”

“You’re gay?” He repeats and Daehwi nods, a tiny pout on his lips. “That… Makes sense actually.”

“Yah!” The younger boy punches him on the chest. “Anyways, i’m scared and I really like this boy but I don’t know if he’s gay or not. Like we aren’t even friends! We just talk sometimes… And he looks like he might punch everyone all the time! But he smiles when he’s with me. Like I don’t know, does that mean anything?”

Jaehwan listens to his rambling with a smile on his face. “It might, don’t be scared. Because even if he isn’t gay, Daehwi, you’re young. Are you scared he will find out you’re gay and bully you? Does he seem like the type?”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s really kind even if he looks like he’s mad all the time. With me he is always so kind! He even tries to talk to me first.” Daehwi sighs loudly. “I want to ask him, but we aren’t that close.”

“Then try to get closer.” Jaehwan pats his back softly. “Try to speak with him more, try asking him to hangout maybe? Text him?”

Daehwi looks at him, his big round eyes staring into his soul. “Okay, I will. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do much at all.”

“I just needed to hear it from someone, and let this out of my chest.” The boy looks straight ahead and not at his cousin. “I didn’t tell anyone but you. I hope I have the courage you have when I’m older.”

“And I hope you learn to stop being a coward sooner than I have, don’t waste your time worrying about who you might lose but think of the right people you might gain from being yourself.” Jaehwan puts his arm on Daehwi’s shoulders. “Highschool sucks anyways, no one cares in university, trust me. Also, that kid, whoever he is, would miss out on such a great and handsome boy like you.”

Daehwi snorts and rolls his eyes dramatically. “Sure, sure. But thank you.”

“Let’s go back in, the countdown will start soon.” Jaehwan says and the other follows him back in. Nothing had moved from its place, Minhyun was on his phone and some people still chatting on the table. Inside the kitchen, there seemed to be a war going on, his mother running around with a worried look on her face while everybody else did their own thing. Chaotic. “Hey, how’d it go?”

Minhyun looks up at him, a smile spreading on his lips. “It was fine, but your uncle needs to learn manners. Staring that hard should be a sin.”

“It’s because you’re _that_ beautiful.”

“Ew, gross.” The older gags.

The kitchen door opens with a loud bang, everyone raises their head trying to figure out what had just happened. “Okay! I found what I was looking for, everything is ready.” She smiles, her hair was messy just like her clothes but she seemed more interested on the cake she was holding. “Theres only five minutes left guys, turn off the lights.”

The room goes dark apart from the candles on top of the cake. Jaehwan wraps his hand around Minhyun’s waist and pulls him closer, Minhyun chuckles but doesn’t complain. “Y’know what im going to ask for, right?”

“Hum, I can guess.” Jaehwan raises his eyebrow. “But I don’t think it’s appropriate to ask for kitten years in such an important event.”

Minhyun slaps his thigh harshly making some people look at them. “Fuck off, I was tyring to be cute.”

“We are cheesy enough as it is.” The younger pokes his tongue out. “Anyways, I’ll be asking for the same thing.”

“We can share the kitten ears y’know, don’t need to ask twice.” Minhyun smirks, Jaehwan laughs loudly at that.

The woman’s voice coming from the TV gets louder “Ten!” She shouts and everyone in the room starts counting down with her, Minhyun looks at Jaehwan with a bright smile on his face. A year back, and they would’ve been on their dorm, sitting on the floor in an empty building doing the exact same countdown. Even now, in a room full of people, Minhyun felt as if he was just him and Jaehwan, just them alone and nobody else around. This time, however, both of them were happy, knew what they wanted and had something to look forward to.

No words could explain the joy and satisfaction he was feeling, but he tried, and when everyone shouted “One!” the words slipped smoothly right next to Jaehwan’s ear. “I love you”

Jaehwan looks at Minhyun, the fireworks going off ahead of him but they don't matfer anymore. “I love you.” He smiles widely and kisses him deeply, grabbing the older as close as he could get. At that moment, the room disappeared around them, the noise was no longer there and there were fireworks erupting inside of them at the same time as the ones in the sky.

That was what true happiness felt like, what love really was about, no matter how much the Seasons would Change they were there for each other, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, im sad its over
> 
> Thank you for reading, thank you for the kudos, thank you sO much for the comments tytytytytyty ♡♡ 
> 
> Maybe ill make a comeback and write another minhwan fic but i need inspiration so can they feed me properly?? smh
> 
> Hope the 2nd chap wasn't disappointing and sorry for taking a while, i wanted to make sure it was good enough plus it just became sO BIG (i did check for typos but please, if you see any tell me!!)
> 
>  


End file.
